I Love You, I Hate You
by Gianna Reede
Summary: Serena is single...and HATING it. All she wants to do is find Mr. Right, and she is looking everywhere to find him except one. What happens when her most hated enemy suddenly steps in to claim her heart? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 01

***Warning: Do not store in heated area. Contests may explode under pressure. I don't own anything remotely related to the rights of Sailor Moon, except for in my dreams.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena Tsukino looked down at her plate full of spaghetti. She wrapped a rather large portion around on her fork before shoving the whole thing into her mouth. I guess you could say that grace wasn't really one of her qualities.  
  
"Sere, please, you're making a mess," Rei commented.  
  
Serena looked up at her black haired friend. "You try skipping breakfast and lunch because you're late for a staff meeting and then you get stuck on some stupid assignment that has you wrapped up until 4 in the afternoon," she said in one breath before taking another monstrous bite.  
  
Ami looked up from her book as Rei snorted at Serena's response. "Serena, you should really plan on getting up on time in the morning. You'd be a lot healthier."  
  
"Thank you Ami, but I always plan to be up on time. It just never seems to work out that way. Rei, Ami, and Lita sighed.   
  
Serena finished her spaghetti in record time and leaned back in her chair. Her and her best friends, save Mina, were sitting outside their favorite cafe. They met three days out of the week and once on the weekends to update everyone on their lives. Serena gazed up at the light blue sky. She was brought back to earth by the welcoming of her friend Mina.  
  
"What, you thought I was gonna miss this?" Mina asked Lita as she took an empty seat beside Serena. "I just got a little sidetracked, that's all."  
  
"And what is his name this time?" Serena asked her blue-eyed friend.   
  
Mina sighed. "His name is Malachite," she said dreamily. "He has the voice of an angel and the body of a God!"  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know," Rei replied.  
  
"Who?" Serena asked.  
  
"Darian Shields."  
  
Serena snorted in her laughter. "That womanizing jerk? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"You have to admit, Serena," Lita began..."he's gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah, for a conceited pompous ass."  
  
"Anyone I know?" came an all too familiar voice from behind her.  
  
Serena groaned in protest as she looked up to see the devil himself, Darian Shields, standing next to her.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Rei asked, Serena giving her a death look.  
  
"Actually, I think I would," he casually replied, taking the seat between Mina and Rei.  
  
Serena watched him glide in, wearing his black Armani suit. Serena had to admit that he was sexy as hell, but that still didn't give him the right to screw every girl in town.  
  
Darian looked up, seeing the distgusted look on Serena's face. "What's the matter Meatball Head? Food poisoning?"  
  
Serena directed her menacing look over to Rei as she laughed at oh-not-so-funny his joke. "How many times do I have to tell you to never call me that. I stopped wearing that hairstyle when I was 16!"  
  
"I'm sorry Meatball Head, but it fits you so well."  
  
At this, Lita, Rei, Mina, and even Ami had to at least crack a smile.   
  
"Traitors," Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Darian asked.  
  
"I said that I am late for my date, so I need to be going," she said as she stood up from her seat, grabbing her business jacket from the back of the chair.  
  
"But, Serena, you don't-"  
  
Serena cut Mina off with an icy glare before saying bye to her friends, completely ignoring the gorgeous man in the black suit.  
  
*__________________________________*  
  
As Serena walked into her apartment, slamming the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes. She didn't have a date tonight, or any night for that matter. For some reason, she never got asked out. It must be the death glares she gives the guys that try to approach her.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and stood in front of her full length mirror, her work clothes now in a heap on the floor. She wore her golden blond hair that normally reached half way down her back in a tight bun. Her breasts were a full C, maybe a small D. Her hips were wide enough to give her an hourglass figure, and her belly was still, thankfully, flat. Her long legs were slim and shaved smooth.   
  
Sighing, she put on her night clothes. She wore a pair of pink pajama pants and a white sports bra. She went into her living room, falling back on her favorite soft and comfy couch, she took her hair down and ran her fingers through it.  
  
Serena picked up the remote control and turned on the tv. "Great," she muttered. "900 channels and nothing to watch." She glanced over at the clock. It was only 5:30. She decided to go rent a few movies. Tossing a white tank top on, she grabbed her keys and left.  
  
The movie rental place was only two blocks from her house, so she just walked. She needed the fresh air.  
  
Serena browsed the new releases, hoping for something to catch her eye. She had almost perused the entire section when she felt someone brush up against her. She felt her hair being moved away from her neck.  
  
"Where's that hot date?" she heard a deep male voice whisper in her ear, making every hair on her body stand on end. She turned to see Darian standing right behind her.  
  
"Ugh," was all she could say. "Why are you here? To torment me?"  
  
Darian laughed at her, a low silky laugh. "Why do you allow yourself to be tormented?"  
  
"Leave me alone," she said icily as she turned back around.  
  
"Well," he said, leaning down and whispering in her ear again. "If you need a hot date, you could always just ask." With that, he kissed her lightly on her neck.  
  
Serena turned a new shade of red, unable to move. How could he have this affect on her? 'Because he's gorgeous,' the voice inside her had to inform her. "Pfft."  
  
She trapsed over to the romance section, picking out 2 really mushy movies. She slammed them on the counter, scaring the life out of the teenage boy that worked there. Paying for the movies, she left the video store as quickly as she could.  
  
As Serena walked home, she cussed herself for being so responsive to that damnedable man. There wasn't anything special about him. Ok, except for his dark eyes, and black hair, and lips that you just wanted to kiss, and a body that-Enough! She growled at the voice inside her head.  
  
*****  
  
Serena curled up on the couch, her favorite quilt wrapped around her and lounged with a table full of snacks and watched her movies in peace. 


	2. Chapter 02

***Disclaimer: I don't, nor shall I ever own the rights to Sailor Moon and its characters. All I can do is manipulate them as I see fit. *insert evil, maniacal laughter*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena waved at her friends as she walked up their regular table. They stopped talking when she walked up, clueing her in to the fact that they had been talking about her.  
  
"So?" she asked, one of eyebrows raised.  
  
They all just looked away from her, focusing on something else entirely.  
  
"Gee, great friends you guys are," she muttered as the waitress came to take her order. "Large Chocolate Shake and a large fry."  
  
"Well, you see Serena, me and the girls think that you should date more, so-"  
  
"So what? You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" When they all fidgeted in their chairs guiltily, she knew they had. "Ugh," she groaned. "How many times do I have to endure your blind dates?"  
  
"Until you find Mr. right. We all have, now it's your turn," Mina informed her.  
  
"What if I don't want to find Mr. Right? What if I want to die an old maid? Ever thought about that?" she grumbled.  
  
"Now that would just be a waste," came that damned sexy voice. Serena mentally kicked Darian as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, I know! Why don't you go out with Darian!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina agreed.  
  
Serena's eyes almost popped out of her head as she choked on the soda she had taken from Lita. "What?!?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"That is almost too perfect!" Mina said, beaming at Serena.  
  
"Almost too perfect for what? My funeral, or his?" Serena said, still in shock.  
  
"What's the matter Meatball Head? Don't think you could handle a night out?" Darian said calmly.  
  
"You mean, you agree with them?!?" she asked incredously.  
  
"Well, someone needs to get you in bed before you go insane."  
  
Every woman at the table tried to stifle their laughter, but didn't succeed too well.  
  
"Some friends you are!" she replied haughtily as she stood from the table, leaving before her food even got there. She stalked off down the street, towards her office. She was putting in overtime for the deal her boss had her setting up.  
  
*****  
  
Back in her office, Serena slumped down in her chair, her head banging on the desk.  
  
"Why me?" she muttered. She lifted her head when she heard her door open to her office.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Tsukina, but I need you to go over these documents one more time for the meeting tomorrow.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Hughes," she said as he slammed down the stack of papers on her desk. With a sigh, she began to looking over the documents, finding absolutely nothing wrong with them.   
  
By the time she was done, it was well past dark. She looked down at her watch and grimaced. It was 1 am. And she had to be here bright and early at 8 for her meeting with the representative from Nottingham Enterprises.  
  
If the meeting wasn't so important, she had half a mind to stay the night in her office.  
  
*****  
  
Serena stood outside her office, trying her best to call a cab. Snapping her head up when she heard a familiar voice, she found Darian walking down the street, a voluptious red head all over him.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows when Darian finally looked up and noticed her. The smile faded from his face for a moment, before returning when his 'date' began laughing at some joke she had made.  
  
Thankfully, a cab stopped in front of her before Darian decided to stop and talk to her. She hastily got in, telling the cab driver the address. He drove off, leaving Darian watching the back of Serena's head.  
  
*___________________________________*  
  
Serena smacked her alarm clock to the floor as it went off. She cracked open her eyes, praying that it wasn't 7 already. Rolling over, a pillow over her head, she closed her eyes again. Then she remembered the meeting she had. Sighing, she slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  
  
After her shower, she was fully awake. She slipped on a rather short black business skirt that only went halfway down her thighs. She pulled on a white, tight, low cut tank top with a black business jacket over it. She tied her hair up in a french twist, as she only did for special occassions. She put on red lipstick and applied a little pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. She had made many a business deal from her sex appeal.  
  
*****  
  
Serena looked down at her watch as she walked into the office building, cursing. She was already 15 minutes late. She ran up the stairs in her heels, not having time to wait for the elevator.  
  
Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, she opened the door to the meeting room, a very angry boss looking at her, his foot tapping and his arms crossed.  
  
"You're 20 minutes late, Ms. Tsukino."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I couldn't catch a cab in time," she answered.  
  
"Don't worry," Serena heard a silky male voice say from the other side of the room as she walked in. "A beautiful as her could take all day and I would wait."  
  
Serena felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She looked up to see who it was that had complimented her so graciously. When she saw him, the blood drained out of her face. It was none other than Darian Shields. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Shields," she said, as she walked over to him and held out her hand to shake his, a smile plastered on her face. She felt like smacking herself in the head. When she was told his name was Mr. Shields, she had never occured to her that it was Darian.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino," he said with a nod of his head.   
  
Serena watched as Mr. Hughes sat in a chair across from Darian and gestured for her to sit next to Darian. She quietly did as she was told, and pulled out the pile of papers that she had gone over the night before.  
  
"Mr. Shields," Serena began.  
  
"Darian, please," he said.  
  
"Darian," she said, trying not to grimace. "As you can see not only are we offering more money for your company, we are adding jobs and putting out more in advertisements-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Tsukino," Darian interjected as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and walked over to the corner of the room, talking lowly to the person at the other end.  
  
After he hung up, he walked back over to them. "I'm sorry, but I am needed back at the office for a slight emergency. What do you say we finish this later, say, over dinner?"  
  
Serena had to stop herself from losing her temper in front of her boss and throwing the sharpest thing she could find at Darian's head. With one glance over at her boss who gave her a stern look and a slight nod, she knew she had to.  
  
"That would be fine," she said, allowing another fake smile to plaster itself on her face.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up here when you get off. What time would that be?"  
  
"I don't know, I usually stay after for-"  
  
"Don't be silly, Ms. Tsukino," Mr. Hughes butted in. "She gets off work at 5 o'clock."  
  
"I'll see you at 5 then," Darian said as he picked up his suitcase and exited the room, winking at her from behind Mr. Hughes's back.  
  
She slid down in her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.   
  
"Serena," Mr Hughes began. "Don't mess this up."  
  
Serena groaned and felt like her day couldn't possibly get any worse as Mr. Hughes walked out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
True to his word, Damn him, Darian arrived at Serena's office at 5 o'clock on the dot.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Go to hell," she seethed out quietly, so no one else could hear her.  
  
"Be careful, my little angel," he warned. "Someone could hear you. Or worse, you might upset me and lose the deal."  
  
Serena's blooded raged with anger, and her hands were balled up in fists at her sides. She knew her face was turning red, but she didn't care. Who did he think he was?!?!?  
  
"Ah, Mr. Shields," greeted Serena's boss. "Good to see you made it."  
  
Darian smiled and shook Mr. Hughes outreached hand. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
*****  
  
Serena allowed herself to let Darian drive her to 'La Petit Filet', a very exclusive restaurant, even letting him open her doors.  
  
"You're usual table, Mr. Shields?" asked the host.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow at this. Apparently this is where he brought all his dates.  
  
With a nod of Darian's head, the host led them to a back table in the corner. It was a large curved booth with a rather pretty crimson velvet cover.  
  
Serena slid in to the middle of the booth, loving the way she sunk into the velvet. A smile touched her lips. At least until Darian slid in so he was practically on top of her. She looked over at him, a 'what in the hell do you think you're doing' look on her face. Serena slid over enough to shove her bag in between them.  
  
Darian chuckled. "You don't have to be so uptight," he said, a glint in his eye.  
  
Just then, their waitress came over with a bottle of champagne. As Darian winked at her, Serena saw the waitress's face turn cherry red.  
  
"Another one of your toys?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, I have to do something to occupy my time until you come around."  
  
Serena snorted at this. She watched as Darian ignored her noise and poured a glass of champagne for them both. Handing her a glass, she downed half of it in one swallow.  
  
"Slow down, Meatball head! I don't want you to not remember what I do to you."  
  
Serena looked over at Darian, a smirk on his face. "Shall we?" she asked as she pulled the papers out for them to go over.  
  
Darian sighed. "If we must, we must."  
  
Serena began discussing the terms of the deal, knowing by the glazed look on Darian's face that he wasn't listening to a word she said. The only time he actually broke away was to order.  
  
As their food came, they paused to eat, Serena still trying to talk business, much to Darian's annoyance.  
  
As Serena took a bite of her Lobster Tail, a dribble of butter began down her chin. Before she could get her napkin to wipe it off, Darian reached over and did it for her.  
  
She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face. Darian just smiled at her. She felt her cheeks redden. She ate the rest of her dinner in silence.  
  
After dinner, and another glass of champagne downed in two gulps, Serena went back to business. She heard Darian let out a groan.  
  
"What do I have to sign to get you to stop talking business and get those long legs of your wrapped around me?"  
  
Serena's head jerked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me," he said, leaning closer.  
  
Serena slid away from him. "Darian, there is not enough alcohol in this world for me to EVER sleep with you!"  
  
"Who said we would sleep?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.   
  
Serena fought the tingle in her fingers and the butterflies in her stomach as she watched Darian slide closer to her. My gods he was a sexy man, and he knew it. She would love to press her lips against his, to feel his body against hers. 'Snap out of it girl' the voice in her head spoke up.  
  
Serena slid out of the booth and stood up. "I think that if you want me to stay and finish this meeting, you will keep your distance," she said in a commanding voice.  
  
Dairan sighed. "Fine, sit back down and tell me where to sign."  
  
Serena watched slack-jawed as Darian signed the agreement. This had turned out a lot better than she had hoped. She gathered all the papers and slipped them back into her bag.   
  
As she moved to leave, Darian grabbed her arm. "Why don't you stay for dessert?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not interested in the dessert that you have in mind, so if you'll excuse me." Serena slid out and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
*****  
  
Serena walked into the chill night air, shivering slightly as a gust of wind brushed up against her bare legs. She turned and walked down the sidewalk, hoping to see a cab along the way.  
  
She wasn't aware that someone was behind her until she felt rough hands dragging her backwards into an alley. She looked up at her assailant as she was pushed backwards into the wall. It was a very pissed looking Darian.  
  
"Don't you ever walk out on me like that," he demanded.  
  
"I'll do as I please," Serena said as she made to walk past him.  
  
His arm came up, blocking her passage. Before she knew what was happening, he had to pinned to the wall, his lips pressing firmly against hers. Serena's head swam. She wanted to push him off, but she was enjoying the way his lips felt pressed against hers. To her surprise, and Darian's, she started responding to his kiss. He unpinned her arms and she wrapped them around his neck.  
  
Darian's hands started caressing her sides and stopped on her hips where he massaged them gently. A moan escaped Serena's lips as she pressed her body firmly into his. She felt how turned on he was and that made even crazier. One of his hands went up and crept up.  
  
Darian's hand reached Serena's breasts and her breath hitched and a low moan escaped her mouth as he flicked his thumb across her nipple.  
  
As if she had just realized what was happening, Serena shoved Darian away from her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serena demanded, still out of breath and her face very red. She was defenitely not cold after that.  
  
"What was I doing?" Darian asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you were kissing me back."  
  
"You took advantage of me, Darian. That is not fair."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You knew I had been drinking."  
  
"You had two glasses of champagne. I hardly call that drinking."  
  
Serena looked up at him, her chin raised. "I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." With that, she stalked off into the night. 


	3. Chapter 03

***Warning: This story is hot, Hot, HOT! Plus, Sailor Moon and all its characters do not belong to me, nor shall they ever. I do intend to one day find a loop hole though and claim them as my own.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! I know that you wanted this chapter out fast, but I actually encountered a little problem called Writer's Block! *sigh*  
  
*takes out a rubber mallet and bashes the Writer's Block Monkey of Doom on the head several times until he finally gets the hint and vanishes*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena took a long time getting ready for work the next day. For the life of her, she couldn't come up with a good enough reason of why she had responded to Darien. Probably because she hadn't gotten laid in over a year. With a sigh, she pulled her lavendar dress over her head and zipped up the back. She pulled her hair back in its traditional bun, sticking two white chopsticks through it to hold it up. Applying a light lip gloss, she threw on her white strappy sandals and headed for her door.  
  
The whole way to work she thought about the previous night with Darian. His kiss was so passionate and his touch felt so good, so right. Shaking her head, she mentally berated herself for falling into that snakes hands so damned easily.   
  
She waited for the elevator, glancing down at her watch. She knew she was already late and today she didn't give a damn. She knew that she wouldn't get into too much trouble since she had gotten the contract for Nottingham Enterprises.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, she walked in, mindlessly chewing her gum. She hardly noticed as someone was trying to get off the elevator until she ran straight into him. Just like always, she found herself on the floor, the contents of her bag spilled everywhere. She grumbled as she absentmindedly started shoving things back in.  
  
She looked as a hand in front of her held out her wallet. "Thank you," she muttered, taking it and putting it back where it belonged. She looked up again as that same strong and very masculine hand was being held out to help her off the floor. She accepted his hand and allowed him to lift her off the floor with seemingly little effort.  
  
Serena looked up at the guy in front of her and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She found a set of emerald green eyes gazing back at her. Her ehart started pounding as she examined the man before her. His light brown, almost blond curly hair was slightly messy, giving it a wind-blown look. Her gaze swept over his blue suit, mentally picturing the tanned and muscled body that lay beneath. He smiled at her, causing the butterflies to start in he stomach.  
  
"I'm very sorry," he said. "I should have been looking where I was going."  
  
"No, I am the one that should be sorry."  
  
He laughed. Serena loved that laugh. "My name is Jedite," he said, extending his hand.  
  
"I'm Serena," she said, taking his proffered hand.  
  
"Well Serena, I would like to make this up to you. Let me take you out to dinner."  
  
Serena almost fainted with shock. She didn't know what to say. This was the first guy to ask her out in over a year.  
  
"I will take that as a yes," he said, handing her his card. "I will pick you up in the lobby at 5." With that, he walked away from her.  
  
Serena finally boarded the elevator after she watched him walk out of the building. There was nothing that could ruin her day. She hummed the catchy little tune that had been playing in the elevator as she went towards her office. She walked in to find Mr. Hughes sitting in her office.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, she closed her door and took a seat at her desk.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, this tardiness is uncalled for. I-"  
  
"I am really sorry, but Mr. Shields and I were out late last night working on the deal."   
  
Mr. Hughes looked at her, disbelief clearly written all over his face.  
  
Serena pulled the papers out of her bag, stood up, and dumped them on Mr. Hughes lap. "All signed and closed," she said smugly.  
  
She watched with pleasure as her boss's jaw dropped open. Then next thing she knew, he was hugging her.   
  
"Erm...is this a bad time?" came a voice at her office door.   
  
Mr. Hughes jumped back from Serena, picking up the papers that were on her desk. "Mr Shields, what an unexpected surprise."  
  
Darian smiled one of those 'smile of the year' smiles and looked straight past Mr. Hughes and at Serena.  
  
"What could we help you with today?" Mr. Hughes asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that since Ms. Tsukino was the one that arranged this deal that she should be the one that my company deals with through the entire process."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open. She had done her job and now she had to do more!  
  
"Of course," she heard her boss answer for her.  
  
"Great, I am planning a meeting with the head of the company tonight at 6, so I will just stop by and pick up Ms. Tsukino at 5."  
  
Before Serena could say a word, both men walked out of her office,she presumed to determine her fate.  
  
She flopped down in her chair, her fingers pinching the top of her nose in frustration. She moaned rather loudly and slammed her head down on her desk as she remembered her date that night. She looked at the business card he had given her, that was laying face down on her desk. His cell number was written on it.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" she heard him ask.  
  
"Hi, Jedite?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi, this is Serena, from the elevator this morning."  
  
"Hello Serena, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, blushing. "I actually wanted to talk to you about our date. I have to cancel because of work."  
  
"I see, well. I guess I'll catch you some other time."  
  
"Ok, well, bye." She hung up the phone in misery. How could he have done this to her!  
  
*****  
  
After work, Serena saw Darian walk into her office. He shut the door behind him. Serena looked up at him, hatred burning in her eyes. If looks could kill Darian would be dead a thousand times over.  
  
"Whoa, what's with the look?" he asked as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"The first time I get asked out in over a year and I have to cancel because of you!!! How dare you!!! I hate you!!!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down girl. I ask you out all the time."  
  
She shot him a withering look. "I meant from a human."  
  
"Ouch Serena. That really hurts."  
  
"Whatever," she said, gathering her stuff together. "Let's get this over with."  
  
*****  
  
Serena looked up and grimaced as she saw they were headed to the same restaurant that he had taked her to the previous night.  
  
With a sigh, she allowed herself to be lead to the same table that she and Darian had shared. She slid in to the middle and again a slight smile crossed her face as she sunk into the velvet cushions.  
  
"Mr. Nottingham should be here any moment," Darian informed her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable," he said with a smile as he glanced her over for the millionth time.  
  
"Fine," she said, taking off her white jacket. She smiled to herself as she saw Darian's eyes bugged out at her dress. It was spaghetti strapped and tight across the chest. Then the smile disappeared as she realized that she had actually flirted with Darian! Ick!  
  
She reached over and took a sip of the wine that had been poured while she had been taking her jacket off. She needed to do something to keep her spirits up since she had to cancel her only date of the year. She looked back over at Darian, the anger still burning in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, glad you could make it," Darian said as he stood up to greet Mr. Nottingham. Serena stood up and looked at him, almost falling back into her chair.  
  
"You?!?" she blurted out.  
  
He looked over at her, those emerald green eyes sparkling. "And you," he simply stated.  
  
"You two know each other?" Darian asked Jedite, his eyebrow raised.  
  
Serena just blushed and lowered her head, sitting back down into the cushion that she hoped would swallow her whole.  
  
"We met this morning by the elevators, after I left you."  
  
"Oh, so this is the Serena that you asked out."  
  
"And this is the Serena that I have heard so much about."  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena asked, her head snapping up at their conversation.  
  
"Would you excuse us, dear?" Darian asked.  
  
"Dear?!?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Darian grinned from ear to ear at Serena's response as him and Jedite walked over to another corner to talk.  
  
"I didn't realize that it was your Serena that I picked up this morning. She wasn't as abusive as you made her out to be."  
  
"Yeah, that's cuz she doesn't hate you," Darian replied.  
  
Serena slumped down in her seat, gulping down her entire glass of champagne. "This is gonna be one hell of a long night," she muttered to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Serena listened to Darian and Jedite blab on and on about the possibilities of things they could do now that they had a contract with her company, and she was bored to tears.  
  
Serena just gazed at Jedite, wishing that they were here alone, without dipshit. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Jedite was standing up to leave.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, making the butterflies in her stomach start up. He extended his hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Serena. Maybe I'll see you 'round."  
  
Serena shook his hand and he left, leaving her alone with Darian. She just laid her forehead on the table and cussed at Darian under her breath.  
  
"So, beautiful," he asked. "What next?"  
  
Darian looked a little shocked when Serena stood up, poured the rest of his spaghetti on his lap and stormed out of the restaurant, again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I just want to tell you all that they do help, especially since I had the worst case of writer's block.  
  
And just a warning, I have no idea what I am going to do next! lol! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 04

Warning: I do not, nor shall I ever own the rights to Sailor Moon. However, I do take them out to play every now and then.

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the great reviews! It really gets the creative juices flowing...er, so to speak.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Rei exclaimed to Serena as Mina, Lita, and Ami tried to keep from laughing. Their faces were turning all shades of red trying to keep it in.

"He deserved it," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Serena, do you have any idea how much it costs to get a stain like that out?" Rei asked, fumes coming out her ears.

"Well," Serena began. "He should have thought about that before he ordered spaghetti."

Lita, Ami, and Mina couldn't keep their laughter in any longer. As they laughed, Rei cast them all a dirty look. "That's not funny," Rei informed them.

"Could have fooled me!" Mina laughed, holding her sides.

"I think you should apologize," Rei told Serena seriously. "That was rude and inconsiderate."

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "Apologize to that pompous ass! He deserved it! He ruined the only date I had been asked to in over a year! He should be apologizing to me!"

"Can it Serena," Rei demanded. "You are being a brat!"

"Am not!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Rei, I can't believe you'd side with that Jackass over me! I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Serena said, standing up and pounding her fist in the table. She turned around to stalk off when she ran smack into a very hard chest. She looked up to see herself in the arms of Darian. "Ugh," she moaned as she turned around and sat right back down. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Darian, how are your pants, I mean how are you?" Mina said, causing a fresh round of giggles from the girls.

Darian just cast a warning glance across the table before sitting at the table. He made sure that he was out of range of Serena. "The pants are fine," he said with a growl. "Of course I will be sending the bill to Serena."

At this, Serena choked on the milkshake she was slurping. "Excuse me? I don't think so."

"Then you have to make it up to me some other way," he said with a smirk.

Serena's face turned beet red from anger. "Why you-"

"I forgot!" Mina announced, cutting off Serena before she could put her foot any farther in her mouth. "I was able to get us all in to the new club that opened up a month ago."

"Wonderland?" Lita asked.

"Yup," Mina confirmed, grinning ear to ear.

The next thing Serena knew, there were 4 shrieking girls acting like they were in High School again.

"Ok, so we are going tomorrow night. I have 10 passes, so that means Serena needs a date."

Serena groaned. "How come you guys found 'the one' before I did? It's not fair."

"I know, you can pay back Darian by taking him," Lita explained.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Uh uh, no way, never. Over my dead body!"

"Is there some other way you would like to make it up to me?" Darian asked.

Casting Darian a death glance, Serena sighed and slammed her head onto the table. "Why me?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Rei said. Then the other girls started talking excitedly about what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful," Darian whispered into Serena's ear after he had gotten up from the table. Serena felt shivers go up and down her spine. Why did such a jerk have to ooze so much sensuality?

* * *

The Next Day

"Ok, how about this?" Rei asked as she walked out of the bathroom with her seventh outfit on. It was a red skintight strapless dress that went a little farther down than midthigh.

"Oooooo, I like!" Mina exclaimed as she ran over and fixed one of the curlers that was falling out of Rei's hair. She was prancing around in a black mini skirt and a black belly top to match. She ran back over to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Serena, Mina, and Rei turned and looked as Lita and Ami walked into the room. "Knock, knock," Lita warned.

The tall brunette walked in wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a tight green tank top, her hair hanging down past her shoulders and straightened. Ami trailed after her in dark blue leather pants and a light blue belly shirt.

"So, where are we meeting the guys?" Lita asked.

"At the club. I think they are all riding together," Mina said.

Serena stood up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her profile, not exactly disappointed at what she saw. She wore a pair of faded hip-hugger flares and a black low cute tank top that revealed just enough of her stomach to be a tease. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and fell in loose curls. She wondered why she hardly ever got asked out. With a deep sigh, she put on her sheer lip gloss and went back over to help Rei get the curlers out of her hair.

"Ok," Mina said. "Showtime."

* * *

Lita, Ami, and Mina crawled into Lita's teal Camaro while Rei and Serena went in Rei's red Beetle.

Serena sat back in her seat with a deep sigh. If Darian was going to be with her, it was going to be a loooong night.

"Wassa matter, Serena?" Rei asked.

Serena snorted. "Why do I get stuck with Darian? Why don't you take Darian and I take Chad?"

"Because Chad is MY date and Darian likes you."

"Like hell he does. He just likes making my life miserable," Serena mumbled.

Rei just looked over at Serena, her eyebrows raised. "Whatever."

The girls arrived at the club before the guys did.

"Hmph, that's a first," Mina said to herself.

They walked up to the door to wait, and were almost ran over by the guys. Chad, Ken, and Greg stuck their heads out of the window. "You seen Darian and Malachite anywhere around here?" Greg asked.

"Maybe they ran off a cliff," Serena said hopefully under her breath.

Mina shot her a dirty look before she informed them that they hadn't seen them. Just then, Serena looked up to see Darian's black Mercedes drive up behind the other car. "Damn," she cursed under her breath.

As the guys parked, the group of girls walked over to their cars.

Greg was sporting a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched Ami's leather pants. He walked over to Ami and pop kissed her on the forehead.

"Damn baby!" Chad said as he caught sight of Rei. He wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt that had a white dragon on it. "You lookin fine!"

Ken walked up to Lita wearing a green wife beater and a pair of jeans. He wrapped his arm around her, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Malachite stepped out of Darian's car. He had on a pair of khakis and a short sleeved button-down white shirt. He walked over to Mina, picked her up around the waist and swung her around before kissing her passionately.

Serena watched as Darian stepped out of his car. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his outfit. He was wearing baggy jeans with a belt and a tight black shirt that showed every muscle on his chest. Damn he was a sexy man. But an ass, she mentally added.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "I don't think so," she said as she walked away.

Everyone just watched Darian staring at Serena'a ass with his head tilted as she walked away. They tried not to laugh.

* * *

Serena sat down in their corner booth, a beer in one hand and her head laid back with her eyes closed. She wished she were here with Jedite instead of a conceited bastard.

"Serena!" she heard Mina yell. Serena opened her eyes to see her blond friend approaching her. "Come on, girl. Let's dance."

Serena allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. She could see everyone dancing except Malachite and Darian who were sitting at the bar, talking. Mina pulled Serena into the middle of the dance floor. They began dancing with each other, quickly drawing attention to the guys around them.

Serena smiled a lonely smile as Malachite came up behind Mina and began dancing with her. Just as Serena was about to stop dancing, she was turned around and was facing Darian.

'Aw, what the hell,' she thought to herself. She allowed herself to be pulled in close by Darian's arms as she started dancing with him. She tried her best not to think of how sexy he was, especially when his body was pressed against hers. She sighed as his hand went down her sides and held onto her hips as she ground her body into his. This was really turning her on.

Serena turned her body around so her ass was pressed up against him. She leaned back on him as his arms wrapped around her stomach, pressing her even harder into him. She moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. His head was leaning down, causing them to graze her neck lightly, driving her insane.

And that's where the song ended. Serena never wanted it to end. A slow song started to play, so Serena started to head back to her seat and her beer. That's when Darian spun her around her pulled her to him. She looked up at him like he was insane.

He laughed, sending chills down her spine. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Afraid to dance with me?"

Serena sighed deeply and allowed herself to dance with him. "Ass," she replied.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was the sexiest man she knew and she hated it. Why did he have to be such a jerk.

"You know Serena, you would be very attractive if you weren't such a bitch."

Serena looked up at him, anger dancing in her eyes. She stomped on his foot, spun around, and stormed off the dance floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she headed back for her booth. "Everytime you think he is starting to be nice, he proves you wrong. Fuck him!"

She slumped down in the booth, grabbing her beer and taking a healthy chug from it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She listened to the music, letting it calm her down. The last thing she needed was to make a fool out of herself in public.

Serena felt someone sit down beside her. "I'm sorry," Darian whispered in her ear.

"Whatever." Setting her beer down, Serena stood up and started to walk past him to leave when he grabbed her behind her knees and pulled her down on top of him so she was straddling him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. She pushed against his chest, trying to lift herself off of him, but he wouldn't let her.

Darian grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her head down, planting his lips firmly on hers. She pushed harder against his chest, still trying to get up, but now she really didn't want to.

She moaned slightly as his tongue parted her lips and slipped inside her mouth. Serena stopped trying to push away and instead pressed herself closer to him. His hands were holding her around her waist, grinding her into him. One of her hands wrapped around his neck as the other went through his hair.

She wasn't supposed to like this, she reminded herself. 'Ah, fuck off.'

Serena allowed on of his hands to travel up her side and settle on her breast. She sighed into his mouth as he leaned back, taking her with him.

That's when Serena heard Rei's voice, followed by Mina's. She quickly shover herself off Darian and stormed away from him. As she walked out into the night air, tears stung her eyes. She didn't know why she was so damned upset over this poor excuse for a man.

Serena leaned back against the side of the building, sliding down til she was sitting. She pulled her legs up under her chin and rested her head in her hands.

"You need a lift?" she heard someone asked her. She looked up, surprised to see Jedite standing in front of her. She quickly wiped her eyes and accepted his hand. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Now what's a beautiful woman like you doing out here all alone?" he said with a big smile.

Serena couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I really hate writer's block! I think it should be banned. Well, I hope you enjoy this portion of the story.

Now...what to do about Jedite...hmmmm... evil grin


	5. Chapter 05

***Warning: I do not, nor shall I ever own the rights to Sailor Moon and all it's characters. I do, however, manipulate them for my own enjoyment.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena looked over at the man that was sitting on her couch, smiling at her. She watched as he rolled the dice, and moved his little car around the board.  
  
"Free Parking!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uh uh, I don't think so," Serena said as he made to grab all the money in the middle. "You rolled an 8, not a 9."  
  
"Look, I started here-"  
  
"No you did not!" Serena said. "You started here!"  
  
Jedite looked over at her, his eyebrows raised. "Are you challenging me?"   
  
"Yes! I challenge you. You are a cheater!"  
  
"Me? A cheater? How dare you?" he said as he lunged for her.  
  
She scrambled out of the way, but not soon enough. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down onto the floor with him. He began tickling her incessantly as she laughed until she couldn't breath.  
  
When he saw her gasping for air he stopped, but still stayed on top of her, pinning her arms down. Serena calmed down when she saw his emerald green eyes staring at her. She started blushing and trying to move out from underneath him when he bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Wh-what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
With that, Serena blushed even more. She squirmed even more trying to get out from underneath him.  
  
She watched as his eyes grew big. "I wouldn't move like that if I were you," he warned, his lips very close to hers.  
  
When Serena felt him against her leg she realized what she had done. "Oops," she said, a light smile touching her lips. "Well, it's your fault for keeping me here like this."  
  
He smiled at her, his eyebrow raised. "I do beleive this started when you accused me of cheating."  
  
"I beg your pardon, this started when you DID cheat."  
  
"I never cheat," he said, his lips grazing lightly over hers.   
  
Serena felt her lips tingling, longing to be kissed by him. The butterflies in her stomach were going around so fast she was getting dizzy.   
  
"You did," she whispered right before his lips pressed hard against hers.  
  
Serena parted her lips for his tongue to slip into her mouth. She felt him move so her arms weren't pinned to the floor. They reached around and started going through his hair. She moaned and pressed her body up to his as one of his hands brushed across her nipple. His hand slowly went down her side and slipped underneath her shirt. He slowly made his way to to her breasts. Serena thought she was going to burst from anticipation.  
  
Just as he touched the bottom of her bra, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as he pulled himself off her and went to grab his phone from off the table.  
  
Serena banged her head on the floor. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." she muttered.  
  
She watched as he walked into her kitchen, listening to whoever was on the other line. She stood up and sat back down on the couch, running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her shirt.  
  
Jedite finally walked back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena, but I have to get going. I'll see ya round, k?"  
  
"Yeah..." was all Serena could say before he was walking out her door.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
*****  
  
Serena sat down in her usual chair, actually early for a change. None of the other girls had arrived yet, and she was praying that Darian wouldn't show up either. That hope was quickly dashed as she saw him walking up to her table. She pulled up a menu and hid her face behind it.  
  
She sighed deeply, trying her best to ignore him as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Serena, what did I do wrong?" he asked. "Everytime I kiss you, you respond but then you shove me away and run off like a little school girl. I don't get it."  
  
Serena set her menu down. "Because I finally realize who I'm with," she said coldly. She refused to let this man get to her anymore.  
  
"Could you be any more of a bitch?" he asked.   
  
Before Serena could respond, the girls arrived. They all sat down talking about the night before excpet for Rei, who was busy giving Serena the dirtiest look she possibly could.  
  
"How the hell did you get home last night?" Rei demanded, silencing the table.  
  
"A guy," Serena said.  
  
They all looked expectantly at her, but it was clear that she wasn't goint to volunteer any more information.  
  
"Well?" Mina finally asked. "Who was it?"  
  
"Just a friend. No one you guys know."  
  
"Is it me, or is Serena seriously going to keep a secret from us?" Mina asked.  
  
"A girl has to have some secrets," Serena said. "Now where's that waitress? I'm starving."  
  
Serena watched as Darian and Rei exchanged helpless looks before the waitress came over to take their orders.  
  
*****  
  
Serena stumbled out of bed, running her fingers through her hair. She turned on her living room light and answered the knocking on her door. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Jedite standing there. Now she wished that she had bothered to do more than run her fingers through her hair.  
  
Before she could do anything, his mouth covered hers, backing her up into the apartment, his foot kicking the door closed. He took his coat off as he continued backing her into the room. He kicked his shoes off and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.  
  
Serena couldn't respond for the first few seconds, but then she responded wholeheartedly. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she groaned. She pressed her body even harder into his, feeling him grow against her leg. Her hands went down and lifted his shirt up over his head. Her hands explored every muscle on his perfect chest.   
  
Jedite's kisses moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned as he found the spot on her neck where she was the most sensitive. She felt his release her and suddenly felt him taking off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and the sudden chill send shivers down her spine.  
  
Serena leaned back as his mouth found her right nipple. A soft moan came out of her throat and her body arched.   
  
Jedite pulled away from Serena, breathing hard. He looked down at Serena and she felt her stomach give a lurch. It had been so long.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, I know that was a horrible place to stop, but I was unsure as to whether I wanted them to sleep together or not. Hmmmmm...... 


	6. Chapter 06

***Warning: None of these characters belong to me. I just manipulate them to fit my fantasies.  
  
A/N: Who, didn't know you guys cared so much about Darian! Such a shame.....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Jedite bent back down over Serena, his lips locking back onto hers.  
  
"Oh Serena," he whispered.  
  
"Oh god, Darian," she moaned.  
  
Jedite sat straight up, looking down at Serena. "What did you say?" he asked her.  
  
Serena was confused. "Huh?"  
  
"You called me Darian."  
  
"I did not."  
  
Jedite stood up, picked up his shirt and slipped his shoes back on. Serena just watched helplessly as he walked out of her apartmen, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Serena just sat there, numb. Why had she called him Darian? Did she really want Darian that much?  
  
"Pfft!"  
  
*****  
  
Serena looked up at the building in front of her. Nottingham Enterprises, the largest magazine publishing company this side of the world. She dreaded having to go into the monstrous building, but she had to keep her meeting with Darian. Sighing, she walked through the revolving doors and headed for the elevators.  
  
Her stomach had butterflies dancing around, but not from the elevator. She was scared that she would see Jedite. Her thoughts went back to the previous night. She cursed herself over and over again and had ended up only getting 2 hours of sleep. Her poor alarm clock was now floating in a sink full of water.  
  
Serena stepped off the elevator and headed for the receptionists desk.   
  
"How may I help you?" she asked Serena.  
  
"I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Shields-"  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, great to see you made it on time," Serena heard that all too familiar voice say behind her. She flashed a quick smile at the receptionist before turning around and frowning at Darian. He looked sexy as usual, damn him.  
  
Serena followed Darian down the hall to the meeting room. She couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked in front of her. 'Damn', she thought. 'What a waste.' He opened the door and allowed her to walk in before closing it behind him. Serena took a seat at the table that could sit 20 and pulled out her papers from her briefcase.  
  
Darian sat beside her and proceeded to do the same.  
  
"Ok," Serena sighed. "I've never done this part before, but I am told it is quite easy. Why you would want me to do this when it isn't even my job is beyond me."  
  
"I have faith," Darian said before turning back to the work on the table.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later left them still in the room, nibbling on their lunch that they had ordered and shuffling through every piece of paper. Their entire half of the table was covered.  
  
Darian was leaning against the table, his fingers pinching the top of his nose. Serena was sitting on top of the table, still looking through the papers.  
  
"Ah ha!" she said, producing a packet full of pictures.  
  
"Thank God," Darian sighed.  
  
Serena opened it up and laid out all the pictures. "Ok," she began. "I know that they defenitely want to keep the black and white fashions together. I was thinking that we could put all the black fashions and then follow it up with the white."  
  
"No," Darian said, sorting through them. "We should defentily mix them up and put some of each on the same page. That way it would give it more contrast. Like this," Darian said as he arranged a few pictures around to prove his point.  
  
Serena smiled. "I think I like that a lot better."  
  
"Well, that's why this is my job."  
  
Serena just looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "I didn't ask to be involved. I write and present contracts for my company, not make up the damned advertisements."  
  
She slid off the table and went to get the headache medecine out of her purse at the other end of the table.  
  
"Well, sorry, jeez. I just thought that you might want to use that head of yours once in a while," Darian muttered, but Serena heard him anyway.  
  
"Excuse me? I use my head plenty."  
  
They went back to work in silence. Every time Serena looked up at the clock, she noticed Darian looking at her. After the fifth time, she lost her temper.  
  
"Dammit Darian, we aren't going to get anything done if you keep looking at me all damned day!"  
  
Darian arched one eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I am looking at you."  
  
Serena scowled at him, causing him to laugh. "You know, you look horrible when you do your face like that."  
  
Serena took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she headed towards the door. Darian intercepted her before she could get very far.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"Away."  
  
"Not without your shoes, you're not."  
  
"Argh!" Serena growled, punching in the chest. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"  
  
"Difficult? Fine then, would you call this difficult?"  
  
Before Serena could move away, his lips were pressed against hers. It took her a moment to react, but her reaction wasn't what she had tried to do. She wanted to tear away from him, and get as far away from him as possible. Instead, she kissed him back. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close while the other held onto the back of her neck. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Her hand went up and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Darian started backng them up until Serena hit the table. Never letting her lips go, he laid her back on the table, his body pressing hard against hers. As he manuevered, Serena groaned.  
  
His lips moved to her neck, nibbling and kissing every inch of it. Serena felt her hips move up into his, causing a low moan to escape his mouth. He moved up so he could kiss her again.  
  
Serena's back arched as one of his hands went underneath her shirt and began to caress her breast through her bra.   
  
"Please," Serena whispered into his mouth as his hand went under her bra and cupped her breast. His thumb flicked across her nipple, causing her to moan and her body to squirm underneath him.  
  
"Oh god, Serena," Darian moaned as his other hand went down her side and started inching up under her skirt.  
  
Serena didn't think she could take it anymore as she felt his hand trace the inside of her thigh.  
  
That's when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Dammit," Darian cursed under his breath. He pulled off of her and helped her off the table. They quickly ran their hands over their clothes and Darian ran his fingers through his hair. Serena just smile smugly at him, because her hair was still in its bun.  
  
Darian walked over and unlocked the door. Serena's stomach plummetted as she saw Jedite walk in. She averted her gaze away from his face as her cheeks flushed red.  
  
"How's progress?" he asked.  
  
"Slow, but we're getting there," Darian told him.  
  
"Good," Jedite said as he looked at the layouts they had already set aside as mostly finished. "I'd like to have a sample magazine ready in about 2 weeks. I will get the rest of our staff to do this, of course," he added, noting the look of terror on Serena's face. "You have done your part Ms. Tsukino."  
  
Jedite flashed a quick smile at Serena as he walked out of the office. Serena let the the deep breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She looked up at the clock. It was 5 already.  
  
"Well, I had better get going. No doubt the work is piling up in my office."  
  
"Serena, can I ask you something?" Darian said as he moved over to her.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows in question. "Sure."  
  
"Go out on a date with me."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a question?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Serena sighed. She couldn't put off the fact that her body craved him more than her mind hated him. "Yes, I will," she said after a few moments.  
  
Darian's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled like a little kid on Christmas.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon:  
  
Hmmm...wonder what will happen on their date...or what won't happen...stay tuned to find out! 


	7. Chapter 07

***Disclaimer: Please keep this story and other hazardous products away from your children. I, along with almost everyone else in the universe, do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. I am, however, one of the few that take them out of their padded cells to play.  
  
A/N: Nice to know you guys agree with my decision. ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
It's Friday night and Serena finds herself in an old drive in movie theater, wearing a yellow summer dress that flows to her ankles, sitting under an apple tree on a soft blanket right before sunset. Darian sat down next to her, smiling as he sat the picnic basket down beside the tree. She stared up at the sky turning all shades of blue, purple, pink, and orange as one of her fingers absentmindedly played with one of the stray hairs that fell out of her bun.  
  
"How did you do this?" Serena asked. They were the only two there and an old movie was starting to play.  
  
"It helps to have friends in high places," he commented.  
  
Serena looked over at him and felt her heart do a flip-flop. His black hair was mussed from the wind and his white button down shirt was being pressed against his chest, allowing Serena to see all his muscles. She looked up into his eyes, feeling a bit lost. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about him.  
  
"What?" Darian asked as he looked over to see Serena looking at him.  
  
"N-nothing," she stammered, the red creeping into her cheeks. She looked back up towards the movie screen.  
  
Serena heard Darian moving over to sit beside her and about a million butterflies began dancing in her stomach. 'Why did such an ass have the ability to do this to her?'  
  
His hand came up and moved Serena's head to face him. He smiled at her as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"You know," he started. "Your hair really looks better down." He reached around and pulled the clip out of Serena's hair. It fell around her shoulders and down her back, still blowing in the wind. Darian's hand reached up and caressed her cheek before he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered before he leaned over and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
Serena's heart pounded in her chest. All the man did was brush across his lips and she was ready to do anything he asked. 'Am I going insane?' She didn't have time to respond to herself before Darian leaned over and kissed her again, this time letting it linger for a while longer.  
  
He pulled away and smiled at her. "Now that you know it's me, do you still want me to?" he asked.  
  
Serena could only nod as he brought his face in to hers to kiss her again and again and again, each one lasting longer. Finally, he didn't pull away. Serena opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. She felt his hands on the sides of her face, pulling her closer.  
  
Darian leaned back until he was laying down, Serena on top of him. She surprised herself by slowly running her hands down his sides and then under his shirt, but she had to feel his chest, his stomach. She heard a light groan from him as her fingernails lightly teased his belly button.  
  
"What about the movie?" Darian asked, out of breath.  
  
"What movie?" Serena said as she lowered her mouth to his again.  
  
Darian's arms circled around her waist before one went down and began massaging her thigh. Serena moaned and pressed into him. She felt him stiffen beneath her causing her to smile.  
  
Serena felt him picking her up by the waist and rolling them over so he was on top. "I think I like having the control better," he said before he pressed his body against hers. His lips went down and began teasing her neck.  
  
Serena's back arched into him and she ran her hands through his hair. She felt Darian's hand move up her stomach and begin to tease her right breast. A moan escaped her lips and her body pressed more urgently into his. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
"You wore this dress just to torture me, didn't you?" he whispered in her ear as his hand moved down and picked up her leg to wrap it around him.  
  
*****  
  
Serena sat in his car, watching the scenery as the drove to her house. As much as she had wished that he would have taken her then and there, he didn't. He didn't even put a hand up her dress. She sighed and looked back over to the God that was sitting in the drivers seat. The wind was blowing through his hair and his shirt was completely unbuttoned, thanks in part to her. As he pulled up to her apartment building, she wanted to cry. For some odd reason, she didn't want the night to end.  
  
"Would you like to come up?" she asked him. Darian just looked over at her for a moment before he smiled.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Serena fumbled with her keys for a moment before finding the one that unlocked her door.  
  
"It's not much, but it's home," she said as she turned on the lights and took off her shoes. "Would you like the grand tour?"  
  
Darian smiled. "Lead the way."  
  
"Ok, this is the living room, where I spend most of my time watching Romance movies and eating ice cream." She walked to her left. "This is the kitchen where I have given up on cooking since I tend to ruin everything." She heard Darian laugh behind her and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and take him on the kitchen table. 'Oh my god, am I totally insane?' After a second with no reply, she sighed. 'I thought so.' She walked back through the living room and into the next room. "And this is the bed-"   
  
Serena was cut off as Darian twirled her around and kissed her passionately. Her arms reached around his neck and wrapped around him, one hand in his hair. She felt his hands come up and begin unzipping the back of her dress. The butterflies returned to her stomach in full force. 'You'd think I was a damned virgin!' she thought to herself. 'It's been over a year. You practically are.'   
  
Chills went up and down her spine as his hand caressed her bare back. Serena moved her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders where she slid his shirt off.  
  
Darian's hands moved up and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. He stepped back and watched as her dress fell to the floor. She stood there wearing plain white cotton underwear and bra. Serena felt the heat seeping into her cheeks as she saw his eyes drinking her up.  
  
"My god Serena, you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear before his lips began caressing her neck. As he kissed her neck, his hands came up and unstrapped her bra. Serena slid it off her arms. The only thing holding it on her was Darian's chest. Darian took a step back to let it fall to the floor before picking her up by her waist and laying her on the bed, pressing himself on top of her. His mouth moved to her breast.  
  
Serena moaned into his neck, her body arching as his tongue teased her nipple. Her fingernails raked up his back as he pressed his manhood into her hips.  
  
"Oh, Darian," she moaned. "Please." She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him inside of her.  
  
Darian pulled away and looked down at her. He bent down to kiss her again.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
"Mother fucker," Darian cursed under his breath. He stood up and pulled the phone out of his pants pocket.  
  
"What?" he answered, annoyance in his voice. He paced the room. "You mean now?"  
  
Serena looked up at him, wishing she could toss the phone in the bathroom sink full of water along with her alarm clock.  
  
"Fine." Darian hung up and looked back over at Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began. "I really have to go."  
  
Serena looked over at the clock on her wall. "It's 2:30 am," she stated.  
  
"I know, I know. But I have to." Darian picked up his shirt and tossed it on.  
  
Serena grabbed her blankets and wrapped them around her chest. "I'll call you later," he said as his hand caressed her cheek.  
  
"Whatever," she replied, more pissed off than she could remember being in a long time.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"You'd better get going if it's that fucking important."  
  
"Dammit Serena, don't start this with me."  
  
Serena just sat on her bed, staring at the floor, the rage coursing through her. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room. A moment later, Serena heard her front door open and slam shut.  
  
A scream of frustration ripped through her throat as she slammed a pillow over her face.   
  
"I HATE THAT MAN!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: And you guys thought that Serena was finally gonna get some! *evil, maniacal laughter*  
  
Keep the reviews coming! I love 'em!!! 


	8. Chapter 08

***Caution: Slippery when wet. Please keep all arms and legs inside the ride at all times. I do not own the Sailor Moon roller coaster or any other Sailor Moon rights. I just manipulate them to my liking.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that Darian is actually spelled 'Darien'. I just wanted to change things up a bit...even if it IS only a small form of rebellion, it still counts! ^.^  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Serena tossed her bag into the spare seat and unceremoniously slumped down in her chair. She grabbed a waitress's arm as she walked by and told her to bring a large chocolate sundae with the works.  
  
She looked up at her friends and saw them all gawking at her. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"What's gotten into you Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, who got your panties in a bunch?" Rei added. This was rewarded Rei with a death look from Serena.  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"You are in total bitch mode," Mina supplied as she ran a hand through her loose blonde locks.  
  
"I started my period today," Serena mumbled, slumping down farther in her chair. It wasn't entirely untrue. She had started her period earlier, but she was just too pissed off at Darian to maintain anything resembling a good mood.   
  
Serena sat up when her sundae arrived. The waitress moved as far away from Serena as possible after setting it down.  
  
"Period or not, you are acting worse than usual," Ami informed her. Serena glanced up from her ice cream long enough to shrug.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to scream at her friends and tell them that she finally realized how much she wanted Darian and he walked out on her. She felt like crying, again, but held the tears back. The baka wasn't worth it.  
  
"Well, I think you need a man to take your mind off the ickies," Mina told Serena as she dipped a finger in the whipped cream on Serena's sundae.  
  
"I think that's the last thing I need," Serena lied. Yeah, she needed a man in a bad way, but they all seemed to leave her hanging. She sighed as she dug back in to her sundae.   
  
"I wonder if Darian would take Serena out to cheer her up . . ?" Rei inquired, causing Serena to almost fall into her food.  
  
"I wouldn't let that Ass near me if my life depended on it," Serena calmly stated.  
  
With that comment, the subject was dropped completely, much to Serena's relief.  
  
**********************************************  
  
One Week Later  
  
**********************************************  
  
Serena walked towards her table, pinching the top of her nose. She was starting to get a huge headache. She was tempted to take pain medicine, but she was planning on going out and drinking after dinner with the girls.  
  
She walked up and let out an audible groan when she saw a familiar figure sitting at her table. What the fuck was he doing here after what he did to her? She decided the best thing to do was to ignore him and maybe he would go away.  
  
Serena walked straight past him and sat in her usual seat. She felt Darian looking at her and for once she was happy with the outfit she had picked to go out in. She wore a tight yellow tank top that only reached down to her belly button and a pair of hip hugger flares. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, save a few strands that curled around her face.  
  
Darian opened his mouth to say something when Rei and Mina arrived.  
  
"Hey girls," Serena said cheerfully, trying to put on a happy face.  
  
"Hey Rena, glad to see you're feeling better," Mina said with a smile, eyeing Darian.  
  
"Hey, does this have anything to do with Darian being here?" Rei asked.  
  
Serena's fake smile washed away into a scowl.   
  
"I-"  
  
"Serena, can I please talk to you?" Darian asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself Darian!" Serena said loudly.  
  
"Serena!" Rei yelled. "There was no reason for you to say that! I demand that you apologize to him right now!" Rei said as she stood up and leaned over the table.  
  
Serena crossed her arms stubbornly. "I have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Sorry guys, but I have to be going. I have plans," Serena informed them as Rei began trying to cuss her out. She stood up and turned around.  
  
"And what, exactly, are your plans?" Rei asked.  
  
Serena turned around and smiled. "I'm going to Wonderland."  
  
*****  
  
Serena headed straight for the bar and downed a bottle of beer in two minutes before heading over to her corner with another one. Her thoughts went to Darian as she dropped into her booth. She hated him sooo much, but she couldn't seem to get the memory of his kisses, his touch, out of her mind.  
  
Before she realizes it, she has finished her second beer. "Hmph."  
  
Serena looked up to see a teenage boy approaching her table. "Jeez, I'm probably 5 years older than this guy," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Hi," he said as he stopped at her table.  
  
She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.  
  
For a second Serena was about to set him straight about daring to come up to her, but instead she realized that she needed a little time off from being a bitch.  
  
"Sure," she found herself saying.  
  
She let the guy grab her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. She let him drag her close to him as she began dancing. She closed her eyes and imagined she was dancing with Darian, even though she really wanted to toss him out a window. Her hips gyrated to the music as she felt his hands move down her sides and hold on to her hips. After a minute, she felt his lips on her neck.  
  
Her first reaction was to pull away, but she was beat to it. She found herself being pulled back by a strong pair of arms that had been wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"Stay away from my woman," she heard a deep voice growl behind her.  
  
Serena turned around to see Darian watching the guy as he walked off the dance floor. Her heart couldn't help but flutter when she realized how close her body was to his. Then she remembered why she was even here in the first place.  
  
"Didn't know you cared?" she said, venom dripping from her words.  
  
"Stop acting like a child Serena," Darian demanded.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "Jealous?"  
  
That's when Darian grabbed her arm and drug her outside the club and around to the side.  
  
"Dammit Darian, let me go!"  
  
He finally let her go, crossing his arms and staring into her eyes. It took all her self control not to look away.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" he asked her.  
  
Serena fumed with rage. "You, you idiot!" she yelled at him. "I finally realized how much I wanted you and you fucking leave!!! So, fuck you!"  
  
Serena ran from Darian and into the street. She walked down the sidewalk and caught the next cab. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Why did he cause such a confusion in her?  
  
"Stupid Baka," she said to herself as she let herself into the dark apartment. She tossed her key onto the coffee table before walking into her bedroom, stripping as she went. What she needed was a few romance movies and a LOT of ice cream and popcorn.  
  
Serena dressed in her light blue pj pants and a white tank top. She took her hair down and brushed the tangles out. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Why me?'  
  
Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at her door. She closed her eyes and groaned. She knew it was Rei, coming over to yell at her some more.  
  
She jerked the door open to find-"Darian!"  
  
He walked into her living room, pushing her by her arms. He closed the door and looked at her. Serena felt the butterflies start up in her stomach again.  
  
"This really needs to stop."  
  
"I'm not the one that started it," she said calmly, looking into his eyes. 'Oh god his eyes.' She could have stared into them for days. Why didn't she ever notice thm before. She mentally shook her head. 'Enemy? Remember?'  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry I left, but Jedite called and needed me on a plane to fucking California within the hour. I do need to keep my job."  
  
"You could have called."  
  
"I knew you were mad and I wanted to wait for you to calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" she said calmly. "Calm DOWN??? What the hell Darian! You act like it wasn't a big deal to you, but it was to me! How dare you toy with my emotions like that and cast me aside!"  
  
"FIne!" he yelled. "I'll go the fuck away! Will that make you happy?!?"  
  
"Fine! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Dammit, I LOVE YOU!" Darian yelled before he strode over to her, took her by the back of her neck and kissed her harder than she had ever been kissed before.  
  
When he finally pulled away, Serena looked up at him, her knees weak. "That was nice," was all she was able to say.  
  
She pulled him back down and kissed him just as hard, this time filling it with the passion that she had built up for over a year. Darian responded eagerly, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
Serena pulled away from Darian and began kissing down his neck as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. As she slipped it off and tossed it somewhere across the room, she kissed all over it. Darian's hand was in her hair while the other one was creeping up her shirt.   
  
He pushed her away long enough to pull her shirt off over her head. Then he grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the bedroom where he tossed her on the bed.  
  
Serena looked up at the God in front of her and felt the heat wash over her body. She watched as he crawled over her body and laid on top of her, his thigh between her legs.  
  
Darian pushed up, causing Serena to take in a sharp breath. His mouth went to her neck and down to her breasts. Her body arched as he took her nipple into his mouth. Serena let out a moan that she was sure woke the neighbors.  
  
"Oh God Darian! Take me now! Please!" Serena begged.  
  
Darian immediately stood up and took off her pants and underwear, as well as his. As Serena looked at his body, she felt more turned on than she had ever been.  
  
"Do I need to put on a condom?" Darian asked as he crawled over top of her.  
  
"No," she breathed. "I'm on birth control."  
  
Darian smirked.  
  
"It's to control my period."  
  
Darian bent back down and kissed her passionately. Serena felt him move against her and felt she would burst if he wasn't inside of her.  
  
Darian broke away from her lips and looked down into her eyes as he plunged into her.  
  
They both let out a moan of pure ecstacy. Serena had never felt so much pleasure in her life.  
  
Darian slowly started moving in and out of her and it drove her wild. "Please, Darian," she moaned.  
  
Darian leaned back down. "I love it when you beg," he said before he pulled out and plunged back into her, hard.  
  
Serena's loud moan was stifled by Darian's mouth covering hers. Her fingernails made little red trails down his back as he plunged into her over and over, getting harder and faster.  
  
It took all of Serena's self control to not scream out as she finished, the waves of pleasure coarsing through her.  
  
But Darian wasn't done yet. He kept pounding into her, making her climax a second time before he did.  
  
Serena felt him spill inside of her and she never felt more relaxed and happy in her life.  
  
Darian fell on top of her, and she kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and moved the hair out of her face, smiling.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"You look so beautiful."  
  
Serena laughed. "Don't make fun of me."  
  
"I would never," he said seriously, looking into her eyes.  
  
Serena blushed. "So, now that you've had me, what next?"  
  
"Who said I was finished?" Darian asked before kissing her again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: WooHoo!!!! Go Serena!!! I just couldn't hold out any longer. It was almost as if I were torturing myself! Anyway, is this the end . . . ? Oh, but wait...what about Jedite . . . ? *maniacal laughter* 


	9. Chapter 09

***Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor shall I ever own the rights to any small portion of its greatness.  
  
A/N: Hrm, didn't think I was paying that much attention to the detail on the clothes.....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, letting in a small amount of light. She groaned at the pain in her legs before she felt the arm laying across her side and holding onto her stomach. She rolled over and looked at the man that was sleeping beside her. A smile crossed her face.  
  
She eased out from under the covers, trying hard not to wake him. She walked into the bathroom, stretching her legs as she went. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had a smile a mile wide plastered on her face and she couldn't get it to go away.  
  
Serena sighed in content as she turned on the water for her shower. After getting it just right, she got in and closed the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back under the water. She relaxed and was absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone kiss her lips. Her eyes shot open to meet Darian's smirking down at her.  
  
"Don't DO that!" she yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
Darian laughed, as he looked down into her eyes. Serena felt her heart starting to flutter again. There was something about this man that just drove her crazy.  
  
Darian leaned down and kissed Serena's neck, causing chills to run down her spine.  
  
"Darian," she whispered before his lips began kissing hers. Serena felt his body press against hers, letting her know how turned on he was. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Serena's body arched into his as his tongue started teasing one of her nipples.  
  
His hands went down and picked her up by her waist, sitting her down on the built-in shelf in the shower. As he plunged in to her, she wrapped her legs around him. A lound moan escaping her as he began pumping in and out of her.  
  
Serena's legs clenched around him tighter as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Darian kept going, getting faster and faster. A groan escaped his throat as Serena clenched around him again, making him finish with her.  
  
Darian leaned his forehead against hers, catching his breath. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. Darian pulled away enough to smile at her before kissing her again.  
  
"I meant what I said last night," Darian said soflty.  
  
"And what was that? That you weren't finished with me?" Serena asked, a smile on her face.  
  
Darian laughed. "No, that I lo-"  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
"Damnit!" Serena said as she slid away from Darian and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself as she walked to her front door. "Who in the hell is bothering me?" she asked herself. She figured it was Rei, since she hadn't heard from her the night before.  
  
Serena cracked open her door and looked at her visitor in surprise.  
  
"Jedite? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I just came to apologize for leaving so suddenly the other night. You just startled me, that's all."  
  
Serena opened the door a little more. "Now is not the time, Jedite."  
  
That's when Darian came up behind Serena, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Jedite?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
Jedite turned back to Serena, anger flooding his face. "What the hell is he doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"What?!?!?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"You stupid whore!" he spat at her. "I can't beleive you would sleep with me and then with him." Jedite turned and stormed off, leaving behind a very confused Serena.  
  
Serena shut the door, shaking her head. That's when she looked up to see a VERY pissed off Darian, putting his clothes back on in a hurry.  
  
"Darian, what are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing?!? What the hell were you doing? What happened with you and Jedite?"  
  
"Well, when I left the club the time we went together, he was outside and he offered to give me a ride home," she explained. "We talked and played Monopoly for a while, and then he kissed-"  
  
"Stop, ok. Just stop. I don't want to think of you and another man. It sickens me." Darian slipped his other shoe on and opened the door.  
  
"Darian, wait!" Serena cried.  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear it!" he yelled before slamming the door.  
  
Serena felt the tears running down her face as she realized what had just happened. She leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," she whispered to herself over and over again.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena slowly walked down the street to meet her friends. She didn't bother to walk fast enough to be on time. She glanced down at her watch. It was 5:35. She was already 5 minutes late. She sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun shining down on her face.  
  
She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be here with Darian.  
  
Serena finally arrived at the cafe 5 minutes later. She sat down in her regular seat, staring off into space.  
  
"Earth to Serena," Rei said, waving a hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
Serena managed a weak smile. "I'm here."  
  
"Great," Rei said sarcastically. "I was beginning to think your mind had finally melted into a pile of goo."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a lousy day."  
  
"It had to have been more than a lousy day, Serena," Lita said as the waitress brought them their food. They had taken the liberty and ordered Serena a chocolate milkshake.  
  
She just stirred it around with her spoon, never once lifting it to her lips.  
  
"Ok, Serena, spill," Mina demanded. "You are acting waaay too weird for it to have just been a lousy day."  
  
Serena looked up at her friends. They were all either married or had significant others. They had never had a problem getting a guy to stay. Serena just sighed.  
  
"I just had a horrible night followed by a lousy day. That's all." She smiled to show her friend's that she was ok. She knew that they wouldn't fall for it, but she had to try anyway.  
  
"Serena, please," Ami said. "You really think we don't know you that well?"  
  
"It's nothing, ok. I'm fine."  
  
They all just looked at her, shaking their heads. Silence fell on the table.  
  
"Hey Darian," Serena heard Rei call.  
  
Serena looked up just in time to see Darian walk up with a very well endowed brunette on his arm.  
  
"Hey Rei," he said, only slightly glancing at Serena.  
  
Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes. She stood up and walked away, not caring about the shouts from her friends to come back.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry you had to wait a few days for this one, but Christmas is really biting me in the ass this year! Ugh! Well, I should have the next chappie out in the next 2 days. And it is going to be in Darian's POV!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	10. Chapter 10

***Warning: I never have and never will own any of the rights to Sailor Moon. Or to anything else besides my stories. *cry*  
  
A/N: I know some of you are skeptical about me doing this chapter in Darian's POV, but that is the only way to really figure out his way of thinking and to arrive at the conclusion of his actions. I don't know what else to say that won't ruin the chapter.  
  
And about the cliffhanger part...*evil grin* I love making you people squirm! Mwahahahah! Just kidding. Actually, those just seem to be the best stopping points. I make this story up as I go. I sit down, type up a chapter and post it. Guess I'm just odd....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darian's POV all the way!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Darian ran his fingers through his already tousled hair for the millionth time that morning. The last thing he had expected when he had come in to work that morning was to be in charge of the photoshoot. He sighed as the photographer yelled at another model for not being perfect.  
  
"Paul," he said softly, but the man didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. "Paul!"  
  
This time he got a response. The man looked over at him, a look of exasperation on his face. Darian tried not to laugh at the poor man.  
  
"Please, how many times do I have to tell you. As much as you would like to, don't yell at the models."  
  
"But, they are so-"  
  
"Uh uh." The photographer cast Darian a dark look before turning back to the girls and began directing them to move, sweet venom dripping off his words. Darian chuckled to himself before turning back to the papers in front of him.  
  
After a few minutes, Darian sighed in defeat as images of Serena kept popping up in his head. No matter how mad he was at her, she was the only damned thing he could focus on. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He could picture her...her legs...her hips...her flat stomach...her breasts...her neck...her lips. Oh god, those lips. Those kissable, round, pink, luscious-Damnit Darian! Get a grip on yourself!  
  
His head jerked up when he heard a familiar voice telling the models to take a break so he could speak with Paul, the very angry photographer. Jedite only glanced his way briefly before engaging Paul in a private conversation.   
  
As if on cue, the woman he had taken out the night before approached him. She was one of the many in the shoot they were doing this morning. Darian groaned as she flashed him a smile and sauntered her way over. He was not in the mood for this.  
  
"Hi Darian," came her high pitched voice. It felt like nails on a chalkboard. He wondered why her ever took her out, but he knew exaclty why. He wanted to prove to Serena that two could play that game. But he didn't even lay one hand, or lip or that matter, on her the entire night. In fact, he got her a cab and stuck her in it not even 5 minutes after Serena stormed off.  
  
Darian managed a weak smile as she stopped in front of him. "Hi...Jessica."  
  
"I was wondering...what are you doing after you get off today?" she asked.  
  
Darian cringed inside. "I'm sorry, I'm busy."  
  
"Well, what about-"  
  
"Sorry, busy." With that he walked away, leaving a very confused woman behind him. "Damn you Serena," he cursed under his breath. After being with her nothing else was worth going after.  
  
Darian looked up to come face to face with the bouncy, blue eyed, blonde in front of him, smiling inanely. His eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hi," came her southern drawl. "My name's Ann Marie. You're Darian Shields, right?"  
  
Darian gave her a curt nod. He couldn't help but immediately compare her to Serena. Serena's cheeks were rosier, her eyes more deep, her showering of freckles was lighter and sexier..... He growled at himself.  
  
"So, I was thinking," she kept going. "It might be fun if we went out sometime, like tonight after you finish work-"  
  
"Sorry, Ann Marie. I don't think so."  
  
"But-"  
  
Darian just raised his eyebrows at the girl and walked past her. He kept going towards the other side of the room, avoiding the attention of 4 or 5 more of the models. Usually he would soak it in and take one or two up on their offers, but the image of Serena wouldn't get out of his head. He was head over heels for the damned woman whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Ok," Darian heard Jedite say to the room. "Let's take a lunch break."  
  
Thankful, Darian left the room as fast as he could and headed straight or his office. His took the stairs instead of the elevator, hoping to release some of the built up tension in his system. When he reached his floor he cursed under his breath. No tension was released from that form of exercise.  
  
Darian walked up to his secretary. The petite red head looked up at him. "You look like crap, boss man." She always talked to him like that and he adored her for it.  
  
Darian allowed a grin to appear on his face. "Always nice to see you too, Molly. Anything for me?"  
  
"I haven't had time to check all the messages on your voice mail yet, but a young woman was in here looking for you this morning."  
  
Darian perked up at this. "She leave a name?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena Tsukino. She waited for almost an hour before she finally left. Said she needed you to call her as soon as you got in."  
  
Darian sighed as he turned and walked in his office. "I'll check my messages. Thank you Molly."  
  
"Uh huh," he heard her reply before walking in to his office and closing the door behind him.   
  
He leaned back against it and hit his head back on the door. He closed eyes. "I do not need this," he muttered to himself. "I spend the better part of a year trying to just lay this girl and I fall in love before she even realizes that she likes me. Very smooth Darian, very smooth."  
  
Darian sat down at his desk, and leaned back, his eyes closing and his feet propped up on top of the desk scattered with papers. He felt himself drifting off into sleep when his phone jerked him out of his relaxation.  
  
"What?" he growled into the receiver.  
  
"Well, if that's how you answer the phone, no wonder they hired me to do it for you," came Molly's voice.  
  
"Sorry Mol. What did you need?"  
  
"Wanted to remind you to check your messages. I know you haven't yet and you will forget." Then she hung up the phone.  
  
Darian chuckled to himself as he hung up the phone and turned on speaker phone to check his messages.  
  
"Hello, you have 4 new messages. Press 1 to listen-" It cut off as Darian pressed 1.  
  
"Hi Darian, it's Serena. I really need you to call me. I need to explain to you what happened. You left before I could tell you the whole story. Jedite gave me a ride home. We talked and played a game and he kissed me. I admit it got out of hand but-"  
  
The voice-mail had cut her off. "Press 1 to-"  
  
"Sorry, it cut me off. Anyway, as I said, I know it got out of hand, but we did't sleep together. I know that you probably don't beleive me, but could you please just trust me. I wouldn't lie to you Darian."  
  
Darian leaned back and felt a weight lift off his chest. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. The sound of her voice had flooded him with mixed feelings. Upon hearing her confession, he didn't know what to do. What reason would Jedite have for lieing to him?  
  
"Press 1-"  
  
"Hi Darian, it's me again. I know that you are still mad at me and that you probably don't beleive me, but could you just please call me."  
  
The pain in her voice almost killed Darian.  
  
"Pre-"  
  
"Darian, it's Serena again. Please call me."  
  
Darian hung up his phone and stood up, determined to find out what really happened from Jedite. He rushed past Molly and headed back downstairs to find Jedite.   
  
He was exactly where Darian figured he would be. All the models were gathered around him as he told them about himself. Darian growled. He walked through the crowd of girls and grabbed Jedite by the arm, dragging him away.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Darian growled. "Did you or did you not sleep with Serena."  
  
Jedite just looked at Darian. After a pause, he sighed. "No."  
  
Darian just raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"I was just upset, that's all. I finally found a nice girl that didn't want me for my money and she calls out your name while we're making out."  
  
Jedite just watched as Darian burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Darian couldn't help himself. The whole situation was just too funny to be real. "She called out my name while you were-" Darian laughed even harder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, real funny."  
  
"I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off," Darian said as he clutched his sides.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You owe me."  
  
*****  
  
Darian stood outside Serena's office door. For some reason, butterflies danced around in his stomach every time he was near her. Bracing himself, he turned her door knob. It was locked, so he knocked on her door.  
  
He heard a shuffling followed by a loud thud and a small "Ow" before Serena opened her door.  
  
Darian quickly threw away his speech as he saw her standing there, looking up at him with surprise written all over her face.  
  
"Darian-"  
  
He cut her off by picking her up by her waist and kissing her hard. He couldn't control himself as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He set her down and kicked the door closed behind them, locking it with one hand while the other held the back of her neck.  
  
He broke away long enough to murmur, "I'm so sorry," before assaulting her lips again.  
  
As Serena pressed against him, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into him.   
  
That's when she pulled away from him. "And what makes you think that you can just kiss me and everything will be all right?" she demanded. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving. He felt his body respond to her. She was too damned sexy for him to control himself.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And that concludes today's episode. Stay tuned for next week's romp. Will Serena forgive Darian? Will they have monkey sex in her office? Will Jedite butt his head in again? Will Molly ever come to terms that she is NOT a natural red head?  
  
Gee, the suspense is killin me!  
  
Oh, did you guys know there is a live action Sailor Moon tv series in Japan?   
  
For storyboards, go to: http://www.genvid.com/serecindra  
  
Ja, ne! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever own anything related to Sailor Moon except for all the merchandise I have hoarded in my closet. 

A/N: I know, I know, I KNOW!!! It has been FOREVER since I have updated, but I was having some difficulties with my second pregnancy and was very sick. I plan on finishing up this story as well as another one of my longer stories soon so I can work on my other ones that I have neglected. I promise they are Sailor Moon stories though, lol.

* * *

Darian looked down at Serena, a look of pure shock crossing his face as he looked down at the petite blonde in his arms. "What?"

"You accuse me of sleeping with someone else, even BEFORE we were together, and then you don't even give me a chance to explain, and you expect me to just forgive you for being such a prick?!" Serena explained as she peeled herself out of his arms.

"But I realized that I was wrong. I came to apologize for being an asshole."

"You can apologize all you want, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive you."

Darian shook his head in confusion. "But you called me 4 times this morning asking me to listen to you."

"I know, and I was wrong for that. I shouldn't have to ask your forgiveness for something that I never did in the first place? Why should I explain myself to someone who didn't wanna listed to start with?" Serena looked up at him, her face a mask of her emotions.

"What do you want me to do?" Darian asked. "Tell me what I should do."

"You should leave," she said flatly.

"Leave?"

"That's what I said."

Darian turned to leave, hesitating. He didn't know whether or not this was another test that he was about to pass or fail. Sighing to himself, knowing he couldn't do too much more damage, he turned and left.

Serena watched Darian leaving, the tears pooling in her eyes. After he closed the door, she sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm doing the right thing," she said to herself, heading back to her desk. "Aren't I?"

* * *

Ami looked over at Serena as the blonde stared into space. "Earth to Serena...please tell us what's wrong," Ami begged.

Serena looked up, blinking. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked.

"Serena," Lita started. "We're worried about you. You've been acting strange the last few days."

"I'm sorry. Just a lot going on at work that has me preoccupied," she lied. She hated lying to her friends, but this was something she wanted to work out on her own. Plus, she already knew what they would say. They would all say she was just being stubborn and she needs to grow up and accept a good thing when it is staring her in the face. Serena sighed. Maybe they were right. Then she laughed at herself. She didn't even need to let them know the problem before they could solve it.

Serena stood up. "I'm sorry guys. I need to go take care of something."

"But-" Rei started, but Serena was gone before she could get anything else out.

* * *

Serena stared up at the tall apartment building in front of her, the butterflies in her stomach flying around and threatening to lift her straight up and back to the safety of her own apartment. Giving herself a stern mental kick, she walked into the doors.

She was almost overwhelmed by the high ceilings and slightly jumped when her heel clicks echoed throughout the entire lobby. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the receptionist. Clearing her throat to get the woman's attention, Serena flashed her a smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Darien Shields's apartment number."

The woman eyed her up and down for a second, making Serena flush.

"Yes, one moment please." The woman turned to her computer for a minute. "Top Floor, Apartment number 256."

"Thank you," Serena said as she made her way to the elevator.

The lurching of the elevator didn't help the butterflies in her stomach. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor the entire ride up.

She jumped nervously when the elevator dinged to let her know she had reached the top floor. Serena composed herself, stood up straight and stepped off the elevator.

Walking down the hallway, she saw only one door, and that was at the end of the hallway. She looked at the number and saw that is was Darien's apartment. It looked like he had the entire top floor to himself.

Serena knocked on Darien's door, the sound resonating throughout the hallway. Serena waited with baited breath to hear footsteps behind his door. After a minute, when she didn't hear any, she knocked again. After several more knocks, Serena gave up. It was becoming quite obvious that Darien wasn't home.

Sighing in defeat, Serena walked out of the apartment building, her head hanging low.

Darien watched as Serena walked out of his apartment building, and his heart wrenched. He watched her walk into the distance, a tear sliding down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just manipulate them for my amusement. Enjoy the show.

A/N: Nice to know that even though I have to take breraks every now and then you guys are still faithful and keep reading my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL/huggles

Serena slammed the door of her freezer closed, a pint on chocolate chip ice cream in one hand and a giant spoon in the other. She plopped down on her couch and sunk down into the cushions before she leaned her head back and sighed, closing her eyes. There was only one cure to stop thinking about a man and that was romance movies and ice cream.

She grabbed the remote and filpped on her television. She clicked through the channels, heading straight for the movie channels when something on the News caught her attention.

There was a picture of a building on fire, at least 3 fire trucks outside and half a dozen police cars. Something about the sight disturbed Serena more than usual. Then it hit her. That was Rei's apartment building!

Serena jumped off the couch, grabbed her coat and headed out the door, not caring that she was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants. As she ran out of the buildiing, she grabbed the first cab that passed by and accidentally yelled when he asked her where she wanted to go.

As the cab came to a halt, Serena tossed the money at the driver and ran out and up to the mass of emergency vehicles. she panicked as she saw several ambulances had entered the scene as well. She went to run up further but was stopped by a cop.

"Sorry ma'am, but you can't go past."

"But my friend Rei lives here. I have to see if she's allright!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait over by the police cars like everyone else." He directed her over to the crowd of people as she muttered insults under her breath. Serena made her way over there, til she made sure the cop wasn't watching anymore. Then she veered around the crowd and headed to the other side, where she was stopped by another cop and taken back to the other people.

Serena stared at the building that was still ablaze til something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Rei being wheeled into an ambulance.

"REI!" she yelled and tried to break through, but the barricade wouldn't let her. "REI!" she yelled again.

"SERENA!" she heard someone call behind her. She turned around to see Darien in his car. She ran to his car and hopped in. He sped off after the ambulance that was carrying Rei.

Neither of them spoke as they stayed directly behind the emergency vehicle all the way to the hospital. Serena's hands were clasped in her lap, her knuckles white from squeezing them together so hard. Darien reached his hand over and took one of hers, holding it until they got to the hospital. Serena just looked up at him, smiled, and squeezed his hand back.

Serena and Darien ran through the Emergency Room doors together and straight up to the receptionist. After being informed that Rei was still in surgery, they sat down in the waiting room and just stared at the floor.

Neither one of them spoke a word. Serena wrung her hands together until they were red and sore while Darien's foot tapped the floor constantly. It seemed like forever before they saw a doctor walk out of the double doors and go to the receptionists desk. They saw him talk to her, and she pointed over at Darien and Serena. The butterflies in Serena's stomach multiplied a thousand fold as the doctor approached her and Darien.

"Hi, are you here for Rei?"

"Yes," Darien said in a shaky voice.

"I'm doctor Grey. I think we need to sit down for this."


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Warning: None of these characters are in any way affiliated with me...I only play with them like puppets on strings.

* * *

Doctor Grey led them over to a corner away from the rest of the people loitering around the waiting room and gestured for them to sit down.

He let out a deep sigh before he began. "I have been in surgery with Ms. Hino for the last 2 hours and I was able to stop the internal bleeding. It seems a beam in her house fell on her and pinned her to the floor."

Serena started shaking even more and Darian wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her from crying. "Will she be ok?" Serena asked.

"Well, I beleive she will get through this fully, but she will need help. I am hoping you two will be able to help her." Doctor Grey received two nods. "Ok, she will be fine here at the hospital and I am going to keep her here for a week before I examine her and make sure she can leave. After she leaves, I need her to have someone with her at all times. She will be weak for a while and will need help with everyday things."

Serena and Darian nodded. "When can we go in and see her?" Serena asked.

"She is still passed out from the surgery, but you can see her as soon as you want."

Darian stood, pulling Serena with him. "We would like to see her now."

"Of course. This way please."

Doctore Grey led them through the Emergency Room doors and through several hallways before he turned into Rei's room. Serena had to turn away when she saw all the machines hooked up to Rei.

Noticing Serena's reaction, Doctor Grey's brow furrowed. "These will be unhooked as soon as she wakes up. This is to help her recover while she is still sedated. I will leave you two alone with her. Please buzz a nurse when she wakes up."

Serena pulled up a chair and sat right beside Rei's head, and grabbed her hand. She stroked Rei's hair with her other hand as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're gonna be ok...you're gonna be fine."

Darian just watched Serena whispering to Rei, tears coming to his eyes. He had been there for Rei since they were in High School and he still felt protective over her. He loved her like a little sister and he was devestated that she was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

They sat for hours in that room with Rei still passed out, and eventually, they both fell asleep. Serena was still holding Rei's hand and Darian was still in his chair across from them. And that's what Rei saw when she opened her eyes for the first time. A small groan escaped her lips, causing her throat to ache. Her head felt like she had been hit like a freight train. "Serena," she whisperd.

Serena's head popped up. A lopsided grin broke out on her face as she saw Rei smiling at her. "How do you feel?" was the dumbest thing Serena could have thought of to say, but it was what came out of her mouth anyway.

"Heh, I feel like Hell. What happened?"

Serena proceeded to explain what she saw on the News and her being carried out in an ambulance and what the Doctor told them before bringing them in to see her. Rei just sat there and listened. Then she looked down at her body and saw all the machines running into her. It made her sick to her stomach.

Serena spotted the queasy look on Rei's face and reassured Rei they were going to take them out as soon as she was up.

"Well call the God Damned nurse to get this shit out of me!" Rei demanded.

Serena laughed and it caused Darian to wake up. He slipped out and went to get a nurse.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of the nurses removing the machines and tubes while Rei demanded that they hurry up. She calmed down when Doctor Grey came in and asked what all the fuss was about.

"Just Rei being herself," Darian explained.

"Well, at least you are acting normal," Doctor Grey said with a half-smile.

Serena looked over and actually saw Rei blush and move to cover herself more. That's when Serena looked at the doctor and realized that he was a very attractive man. Serena laughed on the inside. Trust Rei to care about how she looks in front of a man when she was in the hospital after surgery.

"Could you leave Ms. Hino and I alone for a few minutes please? I need to examine her wounds and have a little talk with her."

"Sure," said Serena. "We should probably eat something anyway." Serena grabbed Darian and led him out of the room. Outside, she let go of him and backed off. "Sorry," she mumbled as she proceeded to the cafeteria, though she realized that she wasn't that hungry. She stopped and looked back at Darian. "I'm gonna catch a cab and head home. I'm dying for a shower. Could you please tell Rei I'll be back soon?"

Darian just looked at her a minute before responding. "I need to get out of this place too, so I'll just give you a ride home."

Serena didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She decided not to overthink it and just accepted his offer.

* * *

The car ride was spent in silence...thick, uncomfortable silence. The ache in Serena's chest worsened as she fought with herself on whether or not she should say something. As the car stopped she panicked, not wanting to leave his company.

"Would you like to come up?" she asked quickly.

Darian just looked at her, his brow raised.

"I can at least make you something to eat as a thank you."

"Sure," Darian said after a few seconds.

Serena led Darian upstairs to her apartment, the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach She fumbled with her key before finally fitting it in the hole and opening her door. Darian followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

Serena proceeded to the kitchen to search through her cabinets for something she could make quick. She thought of Rei left alone at the hospital and almost kicked herself in the butt. She ran over to her phone and grabbed it, calling the first number that popped into her head.

"Hello?" she heard Mina's voice say over the phone.

"Mina!" she exclaimed. She then proceeded to hurriedly tell Mina about what happened with Rei and asked her to relay the message to Lita and Amy so they could all go see her at the hospital. After listening to Mina yelling at her for the next 3 minutes for not calling her, Serena hung up on her and let out a sigh. Now Rei wouldn't be at the hospital alone at any time.

Serena went back to rummaging through her cabinet while Darian sat down and patiently waited for her. He watched her every move, how graceful it was, and a smile tickled at his lips when a box of noodles fell on her head.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed, startling him out of his reverie. "Ramen!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warning:** I own nothing related to Sailor Moon and if I did...I wouldn't be writing for ;)_

* * *

After a silent meal of Ramen, Serena wasn't quite filled up and she craved something sweet. She got up to look in her refrigerator. All Darian heard was her mumbling something about desert. "Oh," she said, peaking her head up from the regrigerator. "Did you want anything else too?" she asked Darian.

"No thank you," he replied. He picked up his empty bowl and got up to put it in the sink. He turned to see Serena grab a spoon and dip it into a container of Chocolate Frosting. He almost laughed out loud. She put the lid back on and scooched past him to put the spoon in the sink. When she turned around, Darian spotted a small smudge of frosting still on her upper lip. On instinct, he reached over and wiped it off with his thumb.

Serena jumped as Darian's thumb touched her lip. She stared up at him, shocked, and her eyes full of longing. She saw Darian looking as surprised as she was at his actions.

_Before Serena could register what was happening, Darian crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor._

_After their kiss ended, Darian leaned down with her in a hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear._

"Sorry," Darian said as he moved his hand away from her lip.

"Huh?" Serena asked, shaking her head slightly. Then she realized she had daydreamed his kiss. With a heavy sigh she walked past him and into her room to take a shower. "I won't be long," she informed him.

"I'm gonna run to my place to shower and change. I'll be back soon," he said as he walked out her door.

Serena's head connected with the wall, rather hard. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Serena, you're nothing but a coward. You could at least apologize and try to make it right."

* * *

The hot water poured over her body, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, washing the tears away. She didn't know what to do, and it was slowly eating away at her. Serena knew she should just walk straight up to him and tell him everything she feels, but the ever present fear of him rejecting her makes her cower away again.

With a deep sigh, she turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She wiped her hand across the mirror and looked at herself. The tears started falling down her face again. She wished she were braver.

* * *

True to his word, Darian was back pretty fast and picked Serena up and drove back to the hospital. Not a word was spoken between the two the entire way there and during the walk up the stairs to Rei's room.

"Serena!" yelled Mina as she ran up to the blonde and hugged her.

"Hey Mina," Serena said in a low voice. "How is she?"

"If not for the bandages, I would swear nothing had happened. She keeps talking about how hot her doctor is and it's been driving me CRAZY!"

Serena and Darian laughed. That was Rei.

"I'm gonna go in and see her," Darian said and he walked away from the 2 girls and went into Rei's room.

"What the hell was that about?" Mina asked.

"What was what about?"

"Oh please Serena. Don't you try to play dumb with me. There was enough tension between you two to cut with a butter knife."

"It's a loooong story-" Serena started before Mina interrupted her.

"I've got time."

* * *

Serena walked into Rei's room, a smile on her face. "How are you?" she asked.

Rei just looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable for some reason. Serena saw Darian stand up out of the corner of her eye and he made his way to the door.

"Sit down Darian," Rei commanded.

With a grimace and a sigh, he did as he was told. There was no getting away from Rei when she was in one of her moods.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Oh, come on Serena. Everyone knows. It's not like you two can hide it from the people that know you best. We are all happy for you. You two were happier than I had seen you in years." Rei paused and sighed. "And now you both just suck the happiness out of any room you walk in."

"Look, Rei-"

"Stop Darian. I don't want to hear it. Whatever the problem is, fix it."

"But-" Serena started.

"No! Fix it!"

With a sigh Serena's eyes wandered over to Darian as he left the room, the door slamming behind him. She slumped down into the chair, the tears forming in her eyes again and threatening to fall.

"Serena-" Rei began.

"Don't Rei, please. Just don't. I don't think I can take much more of this." With that Serena stood up and ran out of the room, ran past her friends, ran past Darian sitting in a chair down the hallway, his head in his hands, and she ran down the stairs into the daylight.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

"I can't beleive I'm playing babysitter with a spoiled brat," Serena muttered under her breathe as she made her way back into Rei's kitchen to get her more ice cream. She hadn't said a word or even seen Darian since that day in the hospital, and all her time the last week had been spent in her apartment, waiting on her hand and foot.

_BRRRINNNGGG! _

Serena sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Serena."

"Hey Mina, what's up?"

"Well,. I figured that since Rei said she was feeling better I would take her out. The Mall is having a super huge sale and I don't want her to miss it."

"I don't know," Serena said. "She shouldn't be doing anything that requires to much physical strain right now."

"Oh please Serena. That's what wheelchairs are for. They rent them out at Customer Service."

"Well...I guess so. It would give me a chance to have my apartment back and regain my sanity for a few hours."

"Great, I'm almost there. Later."

Serena hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to tell Rei.

"Hey Rei, Mina's on her way over. She says there is a huge sale at the Mall today and she wants to take you. She said she'll be your personal bitch and even wheel you around in a wheelchair for it."

"Oh my god! Shopping! How I have missed it!"

Serena's laugh was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it, it's probably Mina."

"All right, I'm gonna go put on some decent clothes."

Serena opened the door, a smile on her face. The smile quickly faded away when she was confronted with Darian instead of Mina. "Oh, hi," she said.

"Hey, I'm here to check up on Rei."

"Darian! Come in!" Rei yelled coming out of her room as she was slipping a red sweater on over her black tank top.

Serena stepped back and allowed Darian wide berth to enter her apartment.

"I was getting ready to go out with Mina," Rei informed Darian as she gave him a hug and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You sure you're up to that?"

"Oh I'm fine. Mina! Hey!"

Mina walked through the still open door with a giant grin on her face. "Hey Rei, hope you're well rested. It's gonna be a long day."

"It better not be too long," Serena warned.

"Oh Serena. Stop being a mom and relax. I'll be fine." With that, Rei grabbed her purse, kissed Darian on the cheek and walked out the door with Mina, closing it behind her.

Serena stared at the door a few seconds before realizing that Darian was standing in the room with her, the same bemused expression on his face. They looked at each other, neither one saying a word.

"So..."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: blah, blah...I don't own it, so don't sue...blah, blah. Anyone up for some tacos?_

AN: I realized after I posted this, that I had a small line in chapter 4 that mentioned Rei married to Chad. Forget that line. :) I changed married to date. Thank you to those who pointed it out to me.

* * *

Serena and Darian just looked at each other for a moment before they spoke at once.

"I should get going," Darian said, while Serena said, "I should get to cleaning up Rei's mess."

"Did you need any help?" Darian asked suddenly.

Serena's head shot up. "Umm, yeah. That would be nice," she whispered, a half smile on her face.

"So," Darian said, taking off his jacket. "Where do we start?"

Serena looked around her apartment, a hopeless look on her face. There were Rei's clothes draped over everything that remotely looked like furniture, empty cups and bowls covering the coffee table, and a massive amount of magazines of every type scattered all around Serena's floor. "Errr..."

Darian looked around and just started laughing. "The girl hasn't changed since she was 15 years old. Ok, I'll grab the dishes and you get the clothes. Then we can tackle the magazines together."

"Ok," Serena said, letting out a deep breath. "That sounds doable."

* * *

"I never knew magazines could be so heavy," Serena commented as they came back from carrying the last stack of magazines from the living room into a corner of Serena's bedroom and plopped down on the couch.

"I never knew that there were so many different magazines. Now I know how the company makes so much damned money."

Serena laughed. "And it makes me wonder how my company gets any business."

They both laughed, as they had several times already that afternoon. They had actually talked and laughed with each other without any awkward moments. But then the awkward moment set it. They both just sat there in silence.

"Would you like something else to drink?" Serena finally offered.

"Sure, ice water."

"Coming right up."

Serena got up and walked into her kitchen, trying to calm down her heartbeat. She poured his water and dropped in a few pieces of ice as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Taking one last breath, she made her way into the living room and over to Darian.

She handed him the glass and he took it from her and set it on the coffee table. Before she could move, he had grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking past him. He pulled her down and she collapsed onto her knees in front of him. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

"How do you do it?" he whispered.

"Do what?" she replied breathlessly.

"How can you rip my heart out and me still want you so much?"

Serena's breath hitched in her throat. "I didn't-I wanted to-" Serena couldn't find the words she was looking for. She knew what she wanted to say, but her brain was too foggy to make any sense out of them.

"Why?" is all Darian asked.

Serena teared up until she couldn't see him anymore, then she closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her cheeks. "I thought I was doing the right thing," she answered in a voice he could barely hear. "I just wanted to protect myself from getting hurt again."

"Oh Serena," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She clung to him and let the tears pour out into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. "You have to know that I would never hurt you."

"I've heard that before."

Darian pulled her away from him and looked at her face. "Am I like every other guy out there?"

"You could have been."

Darian sighed. "But I'm not. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you."

"That's why you've stayed away so long? That's why you only stop by to check on Rei when I'm not home? Well let me tell you something Darian. The more you stay away, the more it hurts. And I just can't take it anymore."

"You pushed me away first Serena. I made a mistake, and I apologized. You were the one who refused."

"And I went to tell you I was sorry but you weren't there. And the next time I saw you, your eyes were so cold. You were so cold to me."

"I know, I saw you leave my apartment. I wanted to go after you, but I was too proud. It's a man thing for you."

Serena managed a smile through her tears. "You really need to work on your pride."

That made Darian smile. "How about we start over?" he asked. "Clean slate, just me, you, and whatever we want to do."

"That sounds nice."

Darian leaned in to kiss Serena when her apartment door busted open. They jumped apart quickly to see Mina staring at them, a grin on her face.

"Lil help here?"

Serena looked behind Mina to see a ton of bags in the hallway, and groaned. "I'm gonna kill Rei."

"Now Serena, don't be too harsh. It was her first time out in weeks and it was a huge sale and-"

"Mina, I JUST got this place cleaned up! Now I have to deal with shopping bags full of, well, whatever she has in there."

"It's mostly clothes-" Mina started.

"CLOTHES? She already has too many clothes!"

"Well, she felt she needed some new ones. Now HELP ME!"

Serena sighed and went to help Mina. Darian grabbed her arm as Mina walked into Serena's bedroom to put down the bags in her hands. "Friday night, I'll pick you up from work. And we'll start from there."

Serena nodded and smiled softly. Darian leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning and walking out the door.

"Well damn. The least the man coulda done was help with the bags," Mina announced, a mischevious grin on her face.

"Well, he did help me clean up this place, so he has worked it off," she replied with a laugh. She joined Mina at the door to help with the bags. She couldn't beleive how many there were. After 2 trips into her room and back, she finally spotted Rei being carried to the apartment by JEDITE? Serena raised her eyebrows questioningly at Rei.

"Serena, this is Jedite, who lives a few buildings over. He was nice enough to catch me trying to get up the stairs because _someone _wouldn't help me."

Mina just laughed. "Ha! I had a hard enough time with all your bags!"

"Thank you very much Jedite," Rei said sweetly as he put her on the ground.

"Anytime Miss Rei," he said with a half smile before turning and walking back down the hallway.

"Be careful, I might take you up on that!" she called after him.

Serena just looked at Rei, bewildered.

"What?"

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Serena had so much work to do before the Monday deadline that she started panicking. She dropped the stapler on her bare foot and used every curse word in the book as she hopped gently over to her chair. With a long sigh she banged her head down on her desk. "Ow," she mumbled.

That's when she heard the knock on her door. "Come in," she groaned, her head still on the desk.

"Am I interrupting something," came a slightly amused voice. Serena looked up to see Jedite standing in her office doorway.

"No," she groaned. "Just a ton of paperwork, a stapler landing on my foot, and my recent headache. What can I do ya for?"

"Actually, I came to apologize about what happened a while ago. I know it doesn't mean much-"

"It's fine, Jedite. It's fine," she said with a smile. "Was awfully amusing to see you carrying my recently acquired roommate up to my apartment though."

"Well, can't have an injured lady trying to get up the stairs by herself, now can I?"

Serena laughed. "Injured, eh? She had been out at the mall shopping ALL day, which I told her I didn't want her to do anyway, but you see how well she listens to me."

"Serena, you sound like a mother," he said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, she has invaded my house like a crazy teenage girl! What else am I supposed to act like? I had just finished cleaning my house from her mess over the last 3 weeks when she brings home MORE for me to deal with!"

"Why is she staying with you? I thought she might have been your roommate."

"She is temporarily. That apartment building that burnt down a few weeks ago was hers and she was injured in the fire. So I've been playing mom. Can't wait to get some privacy, but it'll be a while. They have to rebuild the entire building. And all they could salvage of hers out of the fire is at my house."

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was too hurt to get up the stairs. I thought she might have been pretending so I could just carry her."

Serena raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? It's happened before!"

Serena laughed. "I bet it has."

"Umm," Jedite started, looking a little fidgety. "Would you give her my phone number?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll let her know you stopped by to check on her," Serena said with a smile.

Jedite let out a releived breath. "Thanks Serena."

Serena smiled as Jedite walked out of her office and closed the door behind him.

Serena went back over to her desk, the reminder of how far behind she was crashing back over her. She plopped down in her chair and grabbed the file nearest to her and opened it. Then her door knocked again. "Come in!"

Serena looked up to see a very scrumptious looking Darian walk through her door. She smiled as he closed the door behind him. "This a bad time?"

"Actually yes," Serena complained. "I am so far behind I'm gonna be working all night."

"So no break then?" he asked.

Well, I really do have to get these done..."

"It's ok. We can do this some other time."

"Well...it's not like I don't have all weekend..." she trailed off.

The smile returned to Darian's face as Serena slammed the file closed and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Mind if I stop at home to change first?" she asked, looking down at her navy blue pants suit.

"Not a problem."


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Intruder Alert! Intruder Ale-Wait! Wrong Warning. Ok, here we go: None of these characters belong to me. I only like to mold them like clay to my every whim. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

A/N: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

* * *

Serena grabbed a light sweater before running out the door, calling out her farewell to Rei as she left. She ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, running smack into Darien.

"That didn't take long," he commented, admiring the revealing tank top and tight hip hugger jeans she was wearing.

Serena just smiled at him sweetly. "So, where we headed?"

"It's a surprise. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you?" Darien said with a smirk.

"Aww, please? I promise to forget by the time we get there!" Serena begged.

Darien just laughed at her.

They walked beside each other in silence before Darien felt Serena's soft hand. He looked down to see her fingers entwine in his and her body move closer to him and his heart started racing.

Darien led Serena up to the end of the sidewalk, then covered her eyes with his hands, walking behind her to guide her. They stepped off the sidewalk onto the grass.

"You know, this really isn't fair," Serena mumbled as she tripped over an invisible rock for the third time.

Darien laughed. "You're the one with the clumsy feet, not me." He narrowly dodged a backward kick that would have taken out his shin. "Hey now, watch it. I don't think you could carry me home."

"No, I'd just leave you here," she snapped back.

Darien laughed again, sending shivers down her spine. "Are we almost there?" she sighed.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise."

Serena let him lead on for another minute or two, only tripping one more time, before he stopped her.

"Can I look now?"

Darien uncovered her eyes. Serena gasped. They were standing at the top of a hill, looking down over a Carnival. There were rides, food vendors, games, everything.

"Care to walk down there with me?"

Serena grabbed his arm excitedly and almost pulled him down the hill. "Hurry up," she complained.

"I can only go so fast down a hill before I start rolling."

"Bah," she grumbled.

* * *

Darien spent the next two hours being pulled from one ride to the next by Serena. He was glad he hadn't eaten much for lunch. The sun had gone down and the lights had come on, lighting up Serena's face even more. She was like a kid on Christmas morning.

Darien just watched her profile as she stared out at the city from the top of the Ferris Wheel. She was radiant. A smile tugged at his lips as she leaned back onto his chest.

"This is perfect," she whispered, her hand finding his again.

Darien kissed the top of her head. "It is, it most definitely is."

As the Ferris Wheel stopped and let them off, Darien looked down at his watch. He grabbed Serena's hand. "Follow me." He led her out of the carnival and back up the hill they had come down. Darien pulled Serena over to a tree standing at the top and he leaned back against it. He pulled Serena into his embrace and looked down into her crystal blue eyes.

Serena swallowed a lump in her throat as she met Darien's eyes. She watched as he moved down to kiss her. It felt like Heaven when his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and pressed into him. Suddenly, she heard a loud pop, followed by a sizzle, makingher jump and turn around. Serena watched the sky fill with blue and pink, red and yellow, green and orange fireworks. It lit up the sky like daytime and made it all the more beautiful. Serena turned and laid her back against Darien as he leaned against the tree, his arms wrapped around her.

After the fireworks were over, Serena and Darien just stood there, under the tree, holding onto each other, not moving, not saying a word. Serena finally broke the silence by turning around to look at Darien.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"The perfect evening," she said, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

Darien reached down and swept the hair out of her face. "The perfect evening for the perfect woman."

At this comment, Serena actually snorted. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a kiss. Deciding that the kiss was more important, she stopped the smark ass remark she was about to come out with.

This time, the kiss went deeper than the first one. It was more passionate, more emotional. Serena never wanted it to end. But like all other good things, it came to an end. Serena sighed and smiled up at him. She didn't have time to do anything before his lips found hers again. This time a forceful, lust filled kiss, taking her breath away. She responded to his every emotion, every action, never wanting it to stop.

Darien finally tore himself away from Serena's lips. He needed to pull himself together and control his emotions. They were supposed to be starting over, taking it slow. Just as he caught his breath, he felt her small hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back down to her lips. It was not an invitation he was about to refuse. She tasted sweet, like the cotton candy she had eaten earlier...or maybe it was the candy apple. It didn't matter, nothing else mattered, but him and her, under the tree on the hill.

After forcing herself to calm down, Serena pulled away from Darien. She knew they were going to take it slow, but she wanted him soooo bad. She groaned on the inside. It just wasn't fair. Then she looked up and saw him coming towards her again. This time he showered her lips with small light kisses that ranged from her lips and down her neck to her exposed collar bone. She inhaled quicly as his teeth found the skin between her neck and shoulder. As he kept going, she felt her knees starting to give out under her. Not missing a beat, Darien scooped her up before she could fall, supporting her with his arm around her back.

Suddenly, Darien pulled away from her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked, staring up into his eyes.

"I know we are going to take it slow. I just...I couldn't-can't-" Suddenly his lips were on hers again, and she just pulled him closer.

After they broke apart Serena bit her lip and looked up at him. "We don't have to, um, well-I mean, we can take it-ugh! What I mean is-"

"Would you like to come back to my place?"

Serena just looked up and nodded.

* * *

Aww! I finally did it! dances Now stop with the threatening emails PLEASE! I think my inbox is going to implode! And I promise to not make you wait as long for the next one. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be posting these here.

A/N: I am coming back to this story after a serious bout of Writer's Block. Funny thing was, I only had Writer's Block for this story. I was able to write, just not on this. It was very frustrating, as I'm sure you can imagine. Since it's been so long since my last update, I was really tempted to start at the beginning and rewrite it. But I really don't have the time for that, and I'm sure most of you would prefer I just add on to what I have. So I am. And please don't be too alarmed if the writing style has changed. I know it has and it's just how I write now. It shouldn't be too drastic though. Please, enjoy your story!

* * *

Serena woke up reluctantly, her legs tangled in the sheets of an unfamiliar bed. She yawned before turning over to find Darian still sleeping. She smiled at him, moving a stray lock of hair out of his face. She sighed and just let the warmth of the sunlight fliltering in warm her back as she stared at the one she loved. 

And that's when the phone rang. Now, several things occurred at this point. First off was Darian's eyes flew open. Second was him darting up out of the bed to answer the phone. And third, Serena promptly fell off the bed. And neither of those, she realized as she rubbed her bum, were what she'd envisioned her morning to be like.

Darian gave her a rather amused look as he walked back in wearing absolutely nothing and handed her the phone. She glared at him before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said quietly, this being the first time she'd used her voice this morning.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" demanded a slightly agitated Rei. "I WAITED UP FOR YOU AT HOME ALL BY MYSELF, WORRIED YOU'D BEEN HURT OR KILLED AND YOU WERE OFF CAROUSING WITH DARIAN!"

Serena raised an eyebrow at her friend, althought the raven haired girl couldn't see it. "Alone?" she asked.

"Well," Rei stammered. "Alone until Jedite came over."

"Uh huh."

"Don't you 'uh huh' me. I expect you home in half an hour!"

"What?"

"You heard me, NOW GET MOVING!" At that, Rei hung up the phone on Serena, leaving the blond slack jawed and a bit peeved.

Grumbling under her breath Serena finally got off the floor and stood up with the sheets still tangeld around her body. She looked over at a rather amused Darian and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Trouble with the misses?" he asked.

Serena's response was a pillow in his face.

* * *

Serena opened the door to her apartment, wishing she were still in bed at Darian's. She walked in to almost trip over...a bra? 

"REI?" she called as she picked the red laced garment off the floor.

Rei practically bounced into the living room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Serena, you wouldn't beleive my night!"

"You made me get out of bed, out of Darian's bed, that I very much wanted to stay in for at least another few hours, to tell me about your night?" Serena demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Uh huh," Rei said, her grin not fading one bit.

Serena just sighed and tossed the bra over to Rei who caught it quickly, not looking at all abashed.

"The next time you do that," Serena said quickly. "I'm gonna kick you straight in the ass."

"Sorry, I'll be a little less hasty with the clothes next time."

"I meant getting me out of Darian's bed," Serena grumbled. "Wait! NEXT TIME?"

For the next hour Serena proceeded to half listen to Rei as she gushed about every little detail about her night with Jedite. All she had to do was interject the occassional 'uh huh', 'wow', and 'awesome' to keep Rei happy.

Serena also took this opportunity to clean up the rest of Rei's clothes flung about random places in her living room and kitchen. The last was Rei's shirt that was on top of the refrigerator. And every time Serena would hand her an article Rei would take it, mutter a quick 'thank you' and pick up exactly where she left off.

"Rei," Serena interjected. "I know you're happy, I know how good in bed he is, but do I _really_ need to know THAT much?" Rei had begun talking about Jedite's size, and the things he likes to do in bed.

Rei pouted for only a second before the smile was replaced on her face again. "I guess not. Wouldn't want you to leave Darian and go after my man."

Serena gave her a rather pointed look, reminding Rei a lot of Ami. Rei just rolled her eyes and bounced, yes bounced, into the living room and flopped onto the couch, tossing the shirt into the bedroom.

Rei sighed. "Serena, I think I'm in love."

"Pfft, you're in lust, now get your shoes OFF my couch!"

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Serena heard a knock on her door. She stalked over to it, determined to knock the hell out of Jedite if it was him. Rei had simply gushed about her night the entire day, leaving Serena a tid bit annoyed with her and the subject. 

She was pleasantly surprised to find Darian standing behind her door instead of Jedite. She smiled up at him and proceeded to fling her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," she told him after their lips parted.

"You did that this morning," he said before bringing his lips back to hers. After pulling away again he smiled down at her. "Doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"I think Jedite's coming over later and I promised Rei we'd have a 3some...maybe I can get you an invite too..." she trailed off. She looked up and laughed at the look on Darian's face. "I was just kidding. I think if I saw Jedite right now I'd punch him."

"What did he do this time?"

"According to Rei, everything right. Including her bra at my door, her shirt on top of my refrigerator, and her skirt on my ceiling fan."

Darian laughed out loud.

"It's really not funny. I had to spend the entire day drowning her out as she talked about every little thing he did, and I mean EVERY little thing he did."

"Well, seeing as you're busy, I'll just go then."

Serena grabbed Darian's arm. "If you leave me here with her, I'll kill you next."

Darian laughed as Serena stuck her head back in to the apartment.

"Rei! I'm leaving! Don't wait up!"

Serena then grabbed Darian's hand and ran down the hall to the elevator. Just as the elevator doors closed she saw Rei run out, intent on tracking Serena down.

* * *

Serena's hand was entwined in Darian's as they walked along the side of a creek. Neither said a word, and neither had to. It was a comfortable silence that fell around them, interrupted only by the churning of the water beside them. 

Serena's heart raced and she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She was actually happy, and she wasn't going to let herself get in the way this time. She looked up at Darian, quickly meeting his eyes and smiling bigger.

A breeze picked up and swirled around them, blowing Serena's hair right into her face. She reached up to move it, but Darian beat her to it.

He had stopped walking and was now facing her. He slowly moved her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek in the process.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly.

Serena actually felt herself blush at this. Slightly embarassed, she tried to look away, but Darian's grabbed her chin.

"I mean it. I also mean it when I say I lvoe you."

Serena's heart jumped into her throat and she tried to find her voice. It took her a moment, but she finally did. "I love you too," she whispered.

The wind picked back up and swirled around the couple as their lips met in a searing kiss. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. As their lips broke apart, she threw her head back and laughed as he spun her.

All too soon he set her back down and she leaned in to him, burying her face in his chest.

Darian took a step back and looked down at a confused looking Serena before he smiled at her. That's all it took to make her smile again.

"Marry me?" he asked.

She punched him playfully on the arm as she laughed. Darian looked down at her, his smile gone and a serious look taking over.

"Oh my God, you're serious!" she said, finally noticing his face.

Darian nodded at her. Serena just stood there, staring up at him, the world spinning around her. She felt like she would lose her balance at any moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing was becoming heavier and her palms were starting to sweat. Was this what she wanted? Was this the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with? Serena searched his eyes, finding his love for her very easily. It was then she knew all the answers were yes. She daintily reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"Yes," she whispered into the wind. She had never felt more happy in her life.

* * *

Author Babble:

I had to end it there. Sorry, but it's been too long and continuing would be a disaster for this story. So, I've decided that if I get enough requests, I will make a sequel, where the writing style won't clash so badly.


End file.
